The Jasmine Flower
by Bcic
Summary: Naruto comes home from his travels only to find out there is an enemy worse than the Akatsuki combined.An enemy that surpasses all, but has only one real weakness...the Bijuu.This story is a NaruHina Adventure.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome**

**This is my first attempt at writing a story and actually uploading it onto the net, so please take it easy. I really would love the support if I could get as much as possible reviews. I take criticism quite well. Also this is a different reality then the Naruto universe (In particular the Shippuden universe). I will be putting little intros of the previous chapters in so that readers don't get confused or forget what happened. This is a NaruHina fan-fiction. I don't consider myself as a good writer, but I do try. There will still be a few elements that I would be keeping true. This is inspired by a writer in the fan-fiction world as Darth Monkey. This would probably involve a bit of NaruSaku too. So don't be surprised. I don't really know how long I want to make this story. It will be quite long according to the response I get. That is why I am asking you guys to please review. I also intend to make Naruto strong, really strong. Well not in the beginning, though. Sasuke will play a large role, so yeah he will be there, as an enemy. This is primarily the love story between Naruto and Hinata, oh and a new enemy. There will be new characters that isn't from the Naruto universe, without giving too much away. This story will go all the way to Naruto becoming the Hokage, and getting married. There will be Japanese words in it, to try and keep the 'anime experience' as authentic as possible. Also I am a Hopeless Romantic, you have been warned.**

**Genre:Romance**

**Adventure**

**Fluffy(I will try not to make it corny)**

**Violence(I ain't a dark person so this might not be so heavy)**

**NaruHina, NaruSaku and many more(not necessarily Naruto)**

**Humor(there would be a whole lot of that)**

**There might be adult scenes(still thinking about it.)(All depends on the readers)**

**But enough with the intro lets get on with the show. **

**The Jasmine Flower**

**Chapter 1**

A pink haired girl walks down the street and looks at the sky, _Not a cloud in the sky. I wonder when Naruto will return. It has been really lonely without him. _Sakura smiles at the thought, and remembers the clumsy, blond ninja. He became so strong after he met the Legendary Sannin Jiraiya.

She herself has been training under Tsunada, the current Hokage and is also a Legendary Sannin herself.

Someone calls behind her, "Sakura, could you please hold a second.". Sakura turns to see who it is, "Ino, what are you doing here?". She says, nonchalantly. Ino smiles and snaps, "I came to see how you are doing...Forehead Girl.". A visible vein appears on her forehead, she relaxes and counters, "Ino-Pig, you should know better. I have beaten you in everything.". This time a vein pops up on Ino's forehead, as Sakura's inner self shouts _hell yeah! Dammit!_, "You wish...forehead girl.". Visible sparks form from both their eyes and collide. Everyone in the vicinity sense the tension and start backing away.

Back at the main gate, two individuals walk through the main gate. One had white hair and the other blond, "Oi, Ero-Sennin. Can't believe we are back home.". The blond boy stretches, and takes a deep breath, "It is good to be back". The other older man with the white hair smiles, and looks at the blond boy, "Naruto, just don't get lazy while I am gone. I am going to Tsunada-sama. Why don't you go find and say hi to Sakura and the others.".

One of the guards look up to notice a very familiar face, "Ohh...Isn't that Naruto-kun and Jiraiya-sama?.".

The other guard looks up and sees them, "It is...wow, Naruto has grown. His probably gotten much stronger also.".The two of them wave at Naruto and Jiraiya, who in turn, smiles back and waves. Jiraiya leisurely continues on walking, as Naruto turns and waves at Jiraiya, "See ya, Ero-Sennin.". The one guard chuckles, "Things are about to get interesting."

Ino and Sakura slowly walks to the main gate together, "Sakura, when do you think that Naruto would return?...It's kinda quiet without him.". Sakura sighs remembering the promise he made to bring Sasuke back. She slowly was starting to lose her feelings towards Sasuke. She turns towards Ino and smiles,"Soon I hope. I miss him too.". _That oaf better come back quickly,_ she thought to herself, smiling.

The guard notices Sakura and Ino approaching, "Oi...Sakura, why are you here?". Sakura looks at the guard, "I am here for the daily report." The guard smiles a knowing smile, and gives the black hard-covered book to Sakura, "You might want to look at the most recent entries.", the guard replies. Sakura opens the book and looks at the most recent entries. Sakura's eyes widens, looks at the guard and asks ,"Which way?". The guard points into a direction. She drops the book turns into the direction, and starts running in all seriousness.

Ino picks up the book and, confused, she opens it, "Recent entries, huh.". murmuring to herself. She looks at the top of the page and sees a familiar name, "...Jiraiya...wait...". She immediately looks at the very next name. Her face lights up, followed by a smile, "So, that is why she is so worked up.". She turns to look which way she went, "You sure he went that way?". The guard chuckles and replies, "There is no way to miss Naruto like that."

Naruto looks at everything excitedly, "Man, so little of the village has changed.". Naruto didn't look where he was going and bumps into someone, "ah... I'm sorry, you ok...Hinata?". Hinata turns to Naruto and couldn't believe who she was looking at, "Na..Na..". Without thinking she pulls him closer into a hug, and says, "Naruto-kun...I..". Only then did she realize what she was doing. Blushing several shades of red, she pushes Naruto away, "So.. Sorry...". Naruto confused, chuckles and replies, with a soft smile, "It's okay...just glad your okay.". Hinata blushes even more and passes out into his arms. Startled, Naruto replies in a panicking voice, "Oi, Hinata...Hinata...ah, wake up...wake up. Aah, what am I gonna do?".He gently places Hinata against the fence, nearby. His legs franticly splays all over the place, as he grabs his hair,trying to think on what to do.

Sakura sees Naruto and jumps off the roof of a nearby shop. Seeing how frantic he has become, she smiles, "Some things never change." Naruto stops dead in his tracks and turns, "Whoa, Sakura-chan.", He says with his usual carefree smile. Sakura immediately notices how much Naruto has changed. He is taller than her. His hair is longer and his face has matured. He still has the tell-tale cat whisker birthmarks on his face, with the strong blue eyes._ Wow, he has changed a whole lot. You could almost say he is handsome._ Naruto looked at Sakura, confused, "You have been looking at me quite hard. Is something on my face?",as he starts to rub his face. Sakura blushes as she notices how intently she looked at him. She shakes her head and comments, "You have changed, Naruto.".

Iruka was on his way to the academy when he notices Sakura talking to someone, "I still have to ask her about those other mission reports, to show the students.". He looks at Sakura and wondered who she was talking too. He couldn't see because she was standing in the way. He then saw Hinata asleep against the fence, and thought _must have been on a long mission if she is asleep in the middle of nowhere like that, or maybe that is..._ his eyes widen at the thought,_ is that why she is talking to whoever that is. _He started running, fearing the worst. As soon as he got there he got a most welcome surprise.

"Oi, Iruka-sensei.". Naruto waved with a smile. "Huh, you have come back, eh Naruto?", Iruka said with a gleeful smile., "Maybe I should treat you to Ichiraku-Ramen, huh?". Naruto's face lights up exponentially. Iruka turns his head slightly towards Sakura, "You are welcome as well.". She in turn,turns towards Hinata who is still out, "Let me get her to the hospital and then we..". Naruto interrupts, "She is coming with, even if I have to pay for her myself...she just passed out. Maybe she just needs some food, that's all.". Naruto goes over to her and gently picks her up, and starts making his way towards the Ichiraku stand.

Hinata opens her eyes ever so slightly and looks up to see who is carrying her. It is Naruto._ Is this a dream, and if so where is he taking me? _She instinctively grabs his jacket, still thinking it was a dream. Naruto fells his shirt being tugged and looks to the source. He sees Hinata is awake, "Oi, you awake?". Hinata blushes harder then she ever has, as she figures Naruto was actually carrying her. _I can't believe what he is doing, _with that she passes out.A vein clearly forms on Naruto's head, "Eh, what the hell. I at least hoped she would at least last till we got to the Ichiraku'.". Iruka chuckles and says, "I don't think you would ever be able to understand woman". Sakura giggles an innocent giggle on the side._ Same old Naruto_ she thought to herself.

Hinata finally regains consciousness looking at a bowl of ramen. Sakura was looking worriedly at her, "Thank goodness, I was getting worried there for a second. Passing out twice isn't healthy.". Hinata looks at Sakura and asks, "Did Naruto-kun really...carry me?". Sakura smiles, "Yes, all the way here.". Naruto's head peeks out behind Sakura, "Oi, Hiiinataaaa-chaan , glad to see you are okay!". Sakura smiles at the reply. Naruto looks at the bowl of ramen in front of him, grabs a pair of chopsticks, and exclaims, "Don't mind if I do!". Hinata faintly smiles and thinks, _Naruto-kun... _as she too grabs a pair of chopsticks, without thinking.

Behind them someone lifts the curtain ,"Just as I thought, the first place for Naruto to go would be Ichiraku. Mind if I joined?". All turns to see who it was, Naruto was the first one to exclaim, "Whoa, Kaka-sensei!". Kakashi smiles with his characteristic, unbeknown smile, "Yo, long time no see, Naruto.". The old man behind the counter exclaims, "Another customer, welcome, welcome!".

Tsunada stands at the window as someone knocks at the door, "Enter!", she shouts, being her boisterous self."Hoh, Tsunada. its been a while.". A slight smile forms on Tsunada's face, "I take it Naruto came with you.". Jiraiya smiles, "Ah.. and he is stronger then ever, but he still has a long way to go. I intend to teach him Sage mode.". Tsunada's eyes widens, "You think he can learn Senjutsu?". Jiraiya nods his head.

Just then Shizune bursts into the room, "Tsunada-sama we have received shocking info from Sand. Two Akatsuki members has been found dead!". Both Jiraiya and Tsunada's eyes grew exponentially, "Impossible, when did Sand have that kind of power. I know they have the Kazekage, but still...". Shizune shakes her head, "No, none of the Sand members did it, Tsunada-sama. Only a guard witnessed a bright light a few miles out in the desert.".Jiraiya chuckles and says, "Why are you getting all worked up about. Someone took out the Akatsuki members, and, too top it all off, they didn't attack the Sand village. I would say that is a good thing". Tsunada relaxed a bit, "I take it that they investigated the scene. Do they have any idea which Akatsuki members they were.". Shizune still looked tense, "Yes, Deidara and Sasori of the Red Sand."

Sasori looked at Deidara and responded, "Doesn't matter how much you try and convince me, you know nothing of art.". Deidara smirks, "You will never understand my art it seems."._ Closed off blockhead. He pisses me of. _Deidara thought to himself. Sasori notices someone approaching, "Must be my envoy awaiting us.". The man had a friendly and calm face, with white, unkempt hair. His eyes is his most prominent feature. His Sclera* is black, his iris* is red with a white pupil. He didn't wear any head-band, so neither Deidara and Sasori could figure out where he came from.

Smiling, the man inquires, "From those cloaks I assume you are the Akatsuki...right.". Sasori slowly walks towards him, "I don't know who you are, but if you don't move you will die." he says calmly. The other man slowly starts laughing, Deidara quickly sends out a white, odd looking bird towards him. It just crumbles up before it could hit its target. "Hahahahahahahahaha, what an pathetic attempt.". The man suddenly grows five times in size, "_**LET ME SHOW YOU TRUE POWER**_!". The man says in a voice that could chill even the most hardened of people. Everything about him goes pitch black, "_**KONTON AKUMA NO KYUCHAKU!****_". This is followed by a blinding white light.

One guard at the pass looked up and noticed the blinding light, "What the hell was that!". Acknowledging a few of the other guards to follow him, he jumps down to see what just happened. At the sight they see two familiar cloaks, "Akatsuki, but...". What they saw chilled them too the bone.

_**Freaking chapter 1 **_

_**Time for your Inputs, things to consider: Does this seem too much the same as Naruto Shippuden's Beginning?**_

_**Did I overdo it with Hinata's shy nature ?**_

_**Is one guy beating two Akatsuki members too much?(**_**keep in mind not much is known about him)**

_**Sakura noticing him and losing in touch with Sasuke a bit quick?**_

**THIS IS JUST SUGGESTIONS ANY CRITISM WOULD HELP IMPROVE.**

***Sclera: The prominent white part in one's eye**

***Iris:this is probably a bit obvious, but it is the colored part in one's eye**

***Pupil:Also obvious, but it is the central, black part in one's eye**

**_**K_onton Akuma no Kyuchaku: Directly translates to 'Chaos Demon of Absorption'. You will have **

**to read further to find out more**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome**

**In the previous chapter we found out about Deidara and Sasori being defeated by an yet unknown shinobi. Naruto is back in Konoha, and it seems news has struck Tsunada and Jiraiya about the two Akatsuki's deaths.**

"Impossible, two Akatsuki members have been taken out like this...". Kankarou finally arrives at the scene, "What...that is Sasori of the red sand!". _So that is how he really looks like. That thing over there is a puppet he was in. G_oing closer to Sasori's actual body to examine it, he discovers something peculiar._ This too is a puppet, what is going on here? _The chest of the Sasori seemed out of place. Kankarou touches it. It starts of by cracking and then turns to dust. Looking over at the other body, he sees a skeleton covered with skin. One of the guards examines the body, and sighs, "I know him. He is a S-class missing-nin from hidden Rock village. His name is Deidara."

Tsunade carefully examines the rapport, then gently falls into her chair. "Jiraiya what do you make of this?.". Jiraiya shrugs, "Mmm... someone that is going out to kill Akatsuki... I wouldn't bother with it yet. Naruto, in the other hand, would love to go on a mission like this. Sakura is a medical nin...so, that is my opinion.". Sighing, she shouts, "Right, call Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi, and then...Yamato.". Jiraiya forms an interested face, "Yamato...mmm...interesting choice.". Tsunada frowns, "Jiraiya, we have no _idea _what we are up against. I am _not_ taking any chances. Perhaps also team Kurenai".

"My clothes where thoroughly wasted. So I had to get myself new clothes.", Naruto exclaims, pointing to his clothes. Kakashi smiles as he takes another bite of his food, and suddenly stops, "Tsk...not even the test. I guess I have no choice, Sakura, Naruto. The Hokage is looking for us.". Naruto becomes annoyed, "Hee!... I just got back.". Kakashi smiles and points his finger into the air, "It is a mission". Naruto's face goes from glee to determination, "Right... let's go.". He quickly wolves down the remains of his ramen, "Thank you, Iruka-sensei.".

Asuma and Kurenai slowly walks together, when a bird topside catches there eye. "Seems to me like it is a mission...". Kurenai lightly smiles towards Asuma, "Sorry, I guess this will have to wait.". Asuma pops his right arm behind his head, "Ah...I guess so.". Kurenai pulls Asuma closer into a hug, "You be careful...okay.". Asuma smiles and pulls her in tighter, "Kurenai, _you _be careful. This is your mission after all.". She then forms a seal and then disappears in a cloud of smoke.

Hinata senses a bird outside, "Sorry Iruka-sensei. I have to go.". Iruka smiles, "Don't worry, I will be fine on my own.". She turns just before she exits, and takes a bow, "Thank you so much. The food was wonderful.". Iruka smiles, "No problem...now go.", with that she turns and is gone. Iruka smiles and turns toward his bowl of ramen. Only then does he realize he still had to pay the tab, "Oi, can I please get the bill.". The old man behind the counter smiles an evil grin, after he gave him the tab. Greedily rubbing his hands together. Iruka sees the tab and, "**NARUTO!"**

Naruto got a sudden guilty feeling, like he forgot something, "Kaka-sensei, are we forgetting something?".

Tsunade turns to see who knocked on the door, "ENTER!.". Naruto, Kakashi and Sakura enters, "Oi, Grandma Tsunade.", Naruto exclaims. Tsunade smiles when she sees him, but it doesn't last, "Kakashi, Naruto and Sakura. You are to investigate an incident that has happened at Sand Village. This will be a B-rank mission, but it could possibly end up into a S-rank mission.". Naruto's eyes lights up, "S-rank mission, awesome.". "Naruto, be very careful. Don't do rash and impulsive things.", Jiraiya interrupts. Tsunade nods her head, "This involves the Akatsuki...". Both Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi's eyes grew.

Just then Kurenai and her team steps in through the door. Kiba, being loud usual self, is the first to greet, "Oi, Naruto, long time no see!". Naruto smiles his dorky, upbeat smile, "Ho Ho,Kiba...Kurenai-sensei...uh...who...uhm...I can't remember who you were." Shino chokes, "I'm hurt, Naruto...It is Shino, Aburame Shino.". Naruto looks at Hinata, "Hinata-chan, you feeling better?". Hinata blushes, and could only manage a nod. Kurenai looks at Hinata and then at Naruto, "Oh, so you have already seen each other?". Naruto smiles and then nods his head.

"Kurenai, your Team is to assist Team Kakashi in this endeavor. Do you accept?". Kurenai only nods Tsunade clears her throat and continues, "You are to track down the person who killed the two Akatsuki members. Sakura it is your job to find out how. Kakashi, you are in-charge, because of your experience in all sorts of Jutsus. Naruto, you are here because of your training with Jiraiya.". Tsunade takes a deep breath, "Kurenai, your Team will be specifically, there to track this unknown assailant, or group." Tsunade eyes them all quickly, "Any questions?".

Just then, another knock sounds off. It is Koharu and Homura. The two village elders. They were followed by: The mysterious Danzou, followed by Yamato and Sai. Naruto immediately eyes the other three., "Granny-Tsunade, who is the other three?". Tsunade eyes them as well, "Well, what is the meaning of this!. I only asked for Yamato.". Tsunade demanded. Homura raises his hand, "Kakashi's team isn't complete so we decided we will give him personal support from the Root ANBU...Danzou if you will?". Tsunade forms a vein on her forehead, with a agitated smile and twitching eye, "You have some gall. I know who you are...Danzou.". Danzou doesn't flinch, "Lady Tsunade, all I want is for the jinchuuriki to be save. So I will be giving one of my best young recruits...Sai.".

Naruto looks at Kakashi and then back, "Sai, what kind of a name is that?". Sai senses the tension and only smiles politely, "I have no intentions of replacing a betrayer.". Naruto's face turns to serious anger,"YOU BASTARD! How dare you speak of him that way!". Confused, Sai replies, "But, he left, did he not?". Naruto was instantaneously held back by Kakashi. Sakura continues to speak, "He was our previous _teammate. _You cant expect us to just take a comment like that so lightly.". Tsunade makes a stern face towards Sakura, and snaps, "Sakura, this is not the time or place for this conversation.". Sakura looks at Tsunade's face, "Ye...Yes, sensei."

Tsunade sighs deeply, "Fine, but there better be no other surprises.". Danzou calmly replies, "Of course, Lady Tsunade, but you did request one of my other operatives...Yamato, did you not.". Two new veins pops on her forehead, "Are you insinuating something...Danzou?". The whole room felt like it was turning into a raging inferno, "Not at all, only that I get to choose my other operative that joins you...Lady Tsunade.". Tsunade suddenly bursts out, "All of you out!. Find who did this and bring him back. NOW GO!.".

Naruto eyes Sai, "Kaka-sensei, why is Yamato-sensei coming with us.". Kakashi looks at Naruto lazily, "He has the DNA of the first hokage.". Naruto looks at him, totally confused, "Okaaay...that still doesn't explain why he is here.". Kakashi sighs, "The First was the only on that could control the Bijuu.". Naruto looks at Yamato, "Oh, I get it. You think that is was a jinchuuriki, like me, that did it.".Kakashi lazily turns his head forwards,"Aye, that is possible...but Yamato can only really control one person. The person wearing the First's necklace.". Naruto stops in his tracks, "You mean to say he is here...for me?.but why?". Yamato gently smiles, "Naruto-kun. You have the Kyubi in you. Jiraiya tells us that it wants out. We do not know what is capable of taking out two Akatsuki members, we are only taking as much as possible precautionary measures."

Later that day they look over the outskirts of the town bordering Amegakure and Fire country. Kakashi stood on on of the local pine trees that was the closest and the highest,"We will be resting at the town for tonight. Tomorrow we will move out as early as possible." The entire group assembles at the only Hotel that is in town. They step into the doorway and ask the receptionist on how many rooms where available. The receptionist opens a large hard cover book, "It seems that we are rather booked. Your party seems to be rather large. We only have two rooms available.". Kakashi ponders it for a moment, "Fine we will take it.". Kurenai steps forward and whispers to Kakashi, "There is still too much tension, and there is only two rooms.".

They finally come to stand in front of the two rooms, that is located next to each other. Yamato is the first to open a door, "Capable of accommodating two. Kakashi how do you want to play this?". Kakashi sighs, "Only one thing to do...draw lots.". The entire group falls onto their heads. Yamato, "I don't think we really have a choice...even though I could probably erect a house outside.". Kakashi shakes his head, "No, we need to be at one hundred percent if we are to cross the desert. If that person or group happens to be an enemy we will need it even more.". Kurenai intervenes, "But, Kakashi we cant also be bundled up like that together.". Kakashi makes a statement that made everybody actually consider it, "It will be good for teamwork. So let's draw straws."

Kiba and Naruto quarrels about who should be first when Kurenai steps up, "I will go first...it's short.". Kakashi nods his head, "I will go next...also short. Yamato you will go next.". Yamato draws and it is long," Kinda hoped I would be in the same room as you Kakashi-sempai.". Kakashi only smiles, "Sai you're next". Sai walks up to Kakashi and draws a straw, "It is a long straw.". Naruto objects, "How come he goes first ." Kakashi lazily smiles, "Because you and Kiba were quarreling about who goes first and this is teamwork. So you will be going last". Naruto only pouts at the comment. Sakura is next to draw, it was short. Next, it was Hinata who's straw was long. Then Shino who's was short. Then came Kiba, "At least I wont be in the same room as you, Naruto.",with only two straws remaining. Naruto forms a vein on his forehead, "Like I want to be in the same room as you.".Hinata's heart started racing _Will_ _he be in the same room as me or will he be in Kakashi's room_. Hinata held her breath and her hands close to her heart...

**Freaking Chapter 2**

**This is a NaruHina tale after all so it will end there.**

**Questions to consider for a review"**

**Is it a bit boring?**

**Is the humor good to acceptable standards?**

**Did I succeed in creating enough tension between the parties?**

**Is the ending annoying enough, or too predictable?**

**Is it too short?**

**Should I start naming my chapters?**

**THIS IS JUST SUGGESTIONS ANY CRITISM WOULD HELP IMPROVE.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome**

**Previously: There was conflict between Tsunade and Danzou. Sai seems to be a cold hearted bastard. It it seems that there might be a chance for Naruto and Hinata to get together. Plans has been set into motion,to find this super unknown.**

Kiba draws the final straw, "It is a long straw. So Hinata I guess we will be sleeping in the same room...right, Akamaru". Akamaru gives a knowing bark., "Yeah...Getting all snuggled up with Sakura should be fun!". Naruto exclaims. Sakura blushes, _Why am I excited and terrified of the idea?._ Hinata on the other hand lets out an exasperated sigh, _That was the one chance I had to get closer to Naruto. _Kakashi looks at both the girls. "Oi...Naruto, because of your outbreak in front of the of the Hokage the other day...you will be spending time with Sai." Both Kiba and Naruto complains at the same time. Barely able to make out a word, he intervenes, "Fine,fine. The reason for this is teamwork. This is the perfect time to know and utilize each other. Find out more about Sai...and Sai, you find out more about Naruto."

Naruto gives Sai a look you should only give your enemy, "Sai, I don't like you.". Sai only smiles and responds, "I don't care. You look weak and probably have a small dick, too.". Naruto snaps,while being held back by Sakura, "You bastard, I will show you weak and small dicked!". Sakura tries to calm Naruto down, "Oi, Naruto...calm...down.". She in turn, decides to bash him on the head. Naruto yelps, "Ow...ow...ow, Sakura-chan.". He straightens himself and starts smiling his usual confident self, "At least Hinata will be in the same room.". Hinata smiles and blushes at the thought, _It is actually happening. I will be in the same room with Naruto for an entire night. _

Naruto notices that she has spaced out, "Oi, Hinata-chan...". She immediately freezes, as her eyes widens, still blushing. Naruto's hand reaches out, _Am I emotionally ready, _Hinata thought to herself. Naruto feels her forehead and says, "I think you are sick...your face is red and you seem to have a high temperature. I think you should rest.".. Hinata is disappointed, as her face turns blue, "Naruto-kun ...", is all she could manage. Kurenai only smiles, "Naruto, you should really learn to be more...forthcoming.". Kakashi interrupts, "Okay everyone, time to get some rest."

Everybody settles into their respective rooms. Naruto sits uncomfortably on the bed, looking at Sai. Sai notices him in the corner of his eye, and responds with a smile. A vein pops on Naruto's forehead, "Yamato-sensei, how the hell is teamwork going to help with a bastard like him!", exaggeratedly pointing towards him . Yamato sighs, "Naruto, you should really learn to curb your emotions, you are a shinobi after all.". Naruto glares at Sai. Hinata was next to him on the bed. "Na...Naruto-kun, Sai doesn't seem so bad.". Naruto looks at Hinata, "He called Sasuke a betrayer. Sasuke is my friend and will always be. I ain't gonna let some...punk, tell me otherwise.". Sai still smiles and asks, "Naruto-kun, if Sasuke wasn't a betrayer then why did he leave?". The question sounded sincere. Naruto softens and replies, "He said that he wanted to become stronger...but I don't know."

Yamato suddenly lightens the mood, "Well, I see good progress. Let us see what we could do about sleeping arrangements. Hinata you can have the bed. We will sleep on the floor". Yamato notices a glint of sadness in Hinata's eyes, "But, it is a two man bed...Naruto why don't share the bed with Hinata.". Hinata blushes furiously, as did Naruto, "WHAT! You can't be serious Yamato-sensei!". Yamato thought for a bit and snaps, with a scary glare, "**Naruto-kun, if you don't I will be disappointed**.". Naruto feared for his life and grabs Hinata around the waist without thinking, and pretends to be asleep. Hinata blushes so hard that she passes out. Naruto notices his arm went and he himself blushes hard, "I am sorry, Hinata-chan.",as he tries to protect his own face from harm**.** Hinata not responding made him wonder. He carefully looks over her shoulder to find out that she was asleep._ Wow, quick sleeper, _Naruto thought. For the first time Naruto saw her for who she really was, graceful, beautiful and the innocence that radiated from her was palpable. Naruto couldn't help but stare. Yamato and Sai both saw something that was very rare, as Yamato smiled.

The following morning everyone was awake except Naruto, who was blissfully unaware of the happenings around him. Hinata couldn't believe she slept an entire night next to Naruto. The first time in her life she was happy, knowing there might be something. Kakashi enters their room and notices Naruto is still asleep. He slowly creeps up to Naruto and whispers something into his ear. Immediately Naruto is wide awake, "Where Kaka-sensei?". Yamato is surprised by how quickly Naruto awakened. Yamato just had to ask, "How did you wake him up so fast?". Kakashi smiles, "I appealed to his nature of becoming an Hokage. His first instincts would be to protect his precious people . I told him the Akatsuki was waiting outside for_ us_.". Yamato laughs at the thought. Naruto scowls towards Kakashi, "Kaka-sensei, that was a cruel trick to pull.". Kakashi lazily looks toward him, "Naruto, we are here on a mission, not to sleep all day, or have you forgotten?".

Kurenai enters the room too, and looks at Hinata who was sitting on the side of the bed, "Hinata, you okay . You seem...lost.". Hinata looks towards Kurenai, and smiles. Kurenai chuckles knowingly. She looks toward Naruto and sees something in his eyes, something she shared with Asuma. _Hinata, I think he has actually started noticing you._ The rest of the gang enters, and all that Kiba could do is shout, "Oi, Naruto, we don't have all day.". Naruto's eye twitches and snaps, "I know, idiot!". Kiba turns to look at Hinata who didn't seem to be herself, "Oi, Hinata are you okay?", as Akamaru whimpers beside him. Hinata stands up and says, "Yes, I have never been better.". _That sounds a bit weird_ Kiba thought to himself, and looks towards Naruto , who also looked a bit odd.

They sped out at just quarter passed six. Naruto and Kakashi led the way, closely followed by Shino, Kurenai, Yamato and Kiba. Hinata and Sai was in the back. Sai is curious about the look Hinata gave Naruto, "Hinata, why do you look at Naruto-kun that way.". She immediately blushes, "Wh...what way...I don't look at Naruto in an way.". Sai, being who he is believed her, "So looking at someone and warmly smile...I think...means you don't like him?". Hinata gave Sai an confused look, "N...No. It is nothing. It means something but it means nothing...I...never mind.". She blushes non stop trying to explain herself. Sai smiles warmly, "I think I understand a bit...you like him in a different way then others would.". Hinata wanted to say something but didn't. She just nods her head.

They reach the borders of Wind country just before three o'clock. Kakashi halts the group and says, "From now on we will be double timing it. We ain't gonna camp. That would be ill advised with the winds in this country. We will be going all the way to Sand Village." Kurenai notices a dust cloud in the distance, "Kakashi, we will be going through that.". Kakashi concentrate a bit and replies, "Ah, I know."

Two days later and full of sand they finally reach the entrance of the Sand village. Naruto was annoyed and covered in sand, "Kaka-sensei, let us never do that again. That sand storm really sucked.". Kakashi smiles, "Sorry, sorry, but we would have lost precious time if we tried waiting it out.". Sakura starts helping Naruto get all the dust off, "I even got sand in my mouth!",as comically tries spitting it out. Sakura started getting annoyed, "Naruto, stop fidgeting. Why didn't you bring a cloak with you like everyone else?". Naruto pulls a face, "The desert is hot. Why bother with more clothing.". Sakura shakes her head and smiles, "You never do learn do you.". A vein popped on his forehead, "That is mean, Sakura-chan.". Sakura lets out an innocent laugh.

They were greeted by an guard that approached them, "Ah, the Leaf village has come. I will show you to the Kazekage.".Naruto beamed, _I wonder who the Kazekage is now?._ When they enter the room Naruto couldn't believe who he was looking at, "Gaara, long time no see.". Temari and Kankurou both walked in, "He is actually our Kazekage". Naruto's head drops, "I see, then I have my work cut out to catch up...congratulations Gaara.", with that he turns and walks out of the room. Sakura turns and looks at Naruto . She decides she needs to console him, but is stopped by Kakashi, "Leave him be, he'll get over it quick enough.". Hinata looks at Kurenai who nods, and follows Naruto.

Naruto makes his way to a window and looks at the sky._ Such a hot place_, Naruto thought. Hinata comes to stand next to him, "Naruto-kun, what is wrong?". Naruto turns and looks at Hinata, again he sees the radiating innocence from the other night, "Nothing...ah, could just as well tell you. Do you know that me and Gaara is connected.". Hinata shakes her head, "No.". Naruto smiles, "We are both Jinchuuriki. I made a vow: that I would become the Hokage one day, and he beat me to it. Kind of a let down.". Naruto makes tightens his fist.. Hinata gently smiles, "Naruto-kun even if you aren't the current Hokage you will become the future Hokage. I know you are very strong, and strong willed. You wont let something like this bring you down. You are Uzumaki Naruto. The future Hokage.". She blushes and gently smiles. Naruto gently places his hand on Hinata shoulder, "You have changed...in a good way.", seeing sullen face. Naruto smiles his upbeat smile, "Thank you Hinata...I won't let Gaara get a one-up on me ever again."

Back in the Kazekage's room they were still on about the Akatsuki coming too close to them. Naruto came busting in and shouts, "Trying to find a reason for everything ain't gonna get us nowhere. We must find solutions where is the bodies?" Kakashi smiles, "He is right we need to have a look at the bodies. Kurenai, take your team and go to the spot that they where found dead. Sakura we are going to the bodies...Thank you for your time, Kazekage-sama.". Gaara stood up and nods at the closest guard who steps forward, "Follow the guard, he will take you to the corpses." Gaara said in a monotonous tone.

Kurenai looks at Hinata and says, "Hinata, remain here and see if you can find anything around the village with your Byakugan. Shino, Kiba we are going to the site.". They all nodded in agreement, and dispersed. Naruto broke from the group to do some exploring, "Kaka-sensei, you know I ain't gonna be much help with the examination of those corpses.". Kakashi nodded, "Fine but don't go to far.". Naruto lazily walks with his arms behind his head, as he notices someone with odd eyes approaching him.

The man 's hair is white with the strangest pair of eyes, like everything about his eyes were inverted. The man gave him a friendly, yet eerie smile, "Naruto-kun, I presume?". Naruto is immediately suspicious. Hinata sees Naruto and turns towards him. The man then says something that made Naruto's skin crawl, "Ah, finally, a jinchuuriki.". Naruto cautiously questions him, "How do you know I am a Jinchuuriki?". The man smiles and then says, "I am here because of the Bijuu. They are under threat and I must protect them. I was to see the Kazekage but then again any Jinchuuriki should be fine.". The man's hand extends faster than Naruto could react, grabbing him by the throat. Naruto tries to unhinge his hand, but too no avail. Hinata sees what is going on and immediately springs into action. The man gives an evil grin , "My dear boy,if you aren't here, I can live longer in this realm. Time to say goodbye too all you love.". The words seemed to move in slow-mo for Naruto , as his eyes grew. The man forms a seal with one hand and then mutters, "Konton no Yugami.". A pitch black ball of energy forms in his hand, and is thrust towards Naruto...

**Freaking** **Chapter 3**

**Now I must admit I have the idea of Epicness in mind when I did this final part. It makes people come back for more**

**Questions to consider during the review**

**The conclusion: was it all that good?**

**The feelings between Naruto and Hinata is starting to show, perhaps it is a tad rushed?**

**Was it boring?**

**Was the scene of the Hotel necessary?**

**Please review or at least say you liked it**

**Konton no Yugami: directly translates to Chaos Warp**


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome**

**Previously:Something happened between Naruto and Hinata. They finally reach Sand Village. Everybody crams into two Hotel rooms. The **_**real**_** enemy shows his face**.

_**Warning: The next chapter is rather dark. Expect certain characters to fall: The real story is about to begin(don't worry, nothing squeamish and totally absurd).**_

Naruto feels his world changing as the man's hand comes closer to his gut. Hinata tries to get to Naruto as fast as possible. Everything feels like it is moving too slow for Naruto,_ Is it gonna end here. Will I be just another unfortunate fate in the history books..._Naruto feels someone touch his shoulder just as the technique connects. Smiling he thinks to himself,_ It is over...there is no way for me to come back against an attack like that. _He feels his world darken, his eyesight failing him. _Am I dying?_ It suddenly felt like he was being pulled somewhere, _What is going on? Is this what happens when you die?. _His world finally goes pitchblack.

Sakura just came out to take a breather when she saw the entire spectacle. One moment she saw Hinata running down the corridor at speeds she didn't even know Hinata had. The next they see both Naruto and Hinata disappear. The man with the white hair sees her and starts walking towards her. Sakura suddenly came to a terrifying realization. She is heavily outmatched against someone like this. Sakura bites her lower lip_, Naruto what happened to you. You just up and vanish on _us. Still denying as the man approaches, a single tear rolls down her cheek. She suddenly shouts, "NARUTO!". She drops to her knees , and starts crying uncontrollably, "Please come back..."

The man gently lifts her up to her feet, "You just lost a precious friend...and I see you were rather close. Don't fret, he is fine, though. The same can't be said about the people trying to control him.". The next thing Sakura saw is a blackened fist heading straight toward her. She is send straight through the building's wall. She breaks through the final wall and plummets straight to the earth. She is caught by Kakashi just before she could hit the ground.

Meanwhile, Naruto hears faint crying._ Who is that? Why is this person crying?Have they lost someone special?. _Naruto slowly opens his eyes and looks at Hinata crying over his body. He tries to move his hand, but his body was still racked in pain. He looks at the sky, it looked like night time to him, just without the moon or stars. Hinata looks towards his face and sees that his eyes is open. She pulls him towards her and softly says, "I thought that I lost you...I didn't want to lose you, not after the other night." Naruto was confused, "You mean the night we slept in the same bed. Yamato-sensei told me to do it. I am sorry if it offended you in any way.". Hinata smiles with her tear stricken face, "You can never offend me.". Naruto's eyes widen, "Hinata...thank you.". He smiles , "Can you please help me up I need to see where we are."

Kakashi looks at the damage made in the wall high above them. _Sakura is completely out of it, and the others are outside at the site. _Kakashi tightens his fist._ Guess I have no choice then._ He lifts his Leaf Headband off his eye, to reveal his Sharingan. He runs up the face of the wall at a scary speed , barely able to see his body. The white haired man looks at the incoming trajectory. He gives out a hearty laugh. He sees the man form a few seals and then, "Suiton Mizuteppou". A powerful jet of water shoots out towards the man. The white haired man calmly chants, "Konton no Kekkai". A black barrier forms in front of him, deflecting the attack directly towards him. Kakashi was just barely able to dodge the incoming water attack.

Gaara hears the commotion and jumps out the the closest window in his room. Sand immediately leaks out of his gourd, which he then uses to fly towards the commotion. Sai too, comes flying towards the commotion. The man hears a voice from behind, "Mokuton!", as wood envelopes him. The wood suddenly disintegrates. The man appears in front of Yamato, pointing two fingers at him, "Konton Hikari." A small black beam shoots cleanly through him. The man suddenly turns into a wooden puppet. The man calmly conveys, "I never intended that attack for him, Yamato.". Yamato feels a searing pain in his gut, as he was is hidden in the wall. Stepping out of the wall he topples over.

Two dragon like creatures appears behind the man, they just disperse into black liquid as they came into contact with the man. The man disappears and reappears in front of Sai, "Konton Hikari.". Sai is barely able to dodge as the attack hits him in the leg, nearly severing it. Sai goes into shock and falls to the ground. The man follows up with a devastating attack, "Konton Moru no Naka!". He punches his fist together, forming balls where the hands where. He then releases a barrage of black chakra balls. The blasts shakes the very foundations of the village. The dust settles to reveal a cocoon of sand that covered the location where Sai landed. Still in the air the man says to Gaara, "Jinchuuriki, I am sworn to protect the Bijuu, and I respect a Jinchuuriki. I don't really want to hurt you, but get in my way and I will."

Gaara calmly says to him, "I am here to protect this village. I will do everything in my power to stop you." . The man chuckles still remaining in midair, "Fine, you have been warned...Konton no Sokudo.". He disappears into a black cloud, reappearing in front of Gaara, "Konton Senko!". His fist turns black and hammers straight into Gaara, who didn't even have time to react. Gaara coughs a large amount of blood, as the sand around him drops. Gaara drops to the ground below, blowing up a large dirt cloud, totally unconscious. Kakashi appears behind the man, "CHIDORI!". The man grabs the attack with his bear hand, "Is that really the best you can do...mmm...my turn. Konton Hakei no Kerri Kikku.". A burst of black waveform chakra spills from his foot, splitting the entire village in two.

Almost everyone in the village was either hurt or knocked out. The next moment he heard, "Getsuuga!". Two twirling tornado's attacks him from the sides. He stops both of them with ease. He takes both Akamaru and Kiba's heads and throws them to the ground with immense power, creating a huge dust cloud. The man scoffs, "Not even worth the effort .". The whole area surrounding the area suddenly fills with insects. The man smiles, "Insects?...I love something new...Aburame Shino.". Shino is caught by surprise, by the statement. A black beam pierces the veil of insect and hits Shino high in the chest. Shino is hit of his feet, as Kurenai catches him. The man appears in front of them, "Kurenai-sensei, you wouldn't be thinking of using Genjutsu against me, now would you?". He taps her lightly on the forehead, "That could backfire horribly.". She immediately tries using her technique. Her mind burst into an incomprehensible pain, which knocks her out instantaneously.

The man slowly walks over to where Kakashi is trying to stand up, "I commend you for lasting that long, sorry about the village. All you should have done is let bygone be bygones. This would have never happened if I had to deal with a witness...the girl is called Sakura, I believe.". Kakashi is barely able to move, "Who or what are you?".The man smiles, "A good question. I am probably a what and a who. The name is Chaos. I am a mortal manifestation of the energy required to fuse all the Bijuu back into Juubi, the ten tail demon.". Kakashi's eyes widens, "I have no intentions of letting the Juubi come out. I have been imprisoned for way too long. I choose freedom. So I have a need to stop any possibility of Juubi reincarnating. Any and all threats against the Bijuu must fall. That includes all the Kage, Kakashi-san."

Kakashi frantically tries to stand up, "Leave the Hokage out of this!". Chaos smiles, "Kakashi-san I don't think you are in any position to order anything of me, but don't worry. I ain't gonna do a thing...Naruto is.". Kakashi starts forming a seal, "You really think that Mangekou Kumui Sharingen would phase me. I don't like being the bearer of bad news, but the answer is...no. You won't be even able to use it.". Kakashi looked utterly shocked, dazed, "How did you...". Chaos interrupts, "Know?...easy, I know all thoughts. The only beings eluding me is the Bijuu. That is why I attacked Gaara quite mercilessly. I didn't want him going in to full form. That is my only weakness, fighting a Bijuu. Let that be a clue on how to defeat me."He turns to walk then stops, "Oh, and don't think even of using Gaara. His Bijuu is actually way too weak to face me. The only one capable of facing me is the Kyubi, and he is now my puppet."

Naruto slowly regains his composure, "Hinata, do you know what happened? All I remember is a black ball being thrust towards me.". Hinata shakes her head, "I only tried grabbing you way from him, but I was too slow...". A tear rolls down her face . Naruto tries to consolidate her, "Hinata, it isn't your job to look after me you know...". Naruto scoffs seeing that it isn't helping.

The next moment they hear a bone chilling voice, "_**Naruto, It seems I would know where we are.**_". Naruto looks around to see the Kyubi looking at them,"How the hell, you damn fox. You are supposed to be sealed within me.". The Kyubi snarls, "_**I am sealed, within you. I am manifesting through you. That is way I can't consume the little girl over there.**_".Naruto immediately draws a kunai, "You better not try anything, you stupid fox.". Kyubi roars, "_**You better be glad that I am giving this information to you, Insulate pup.**_". Kyubi relaxes and continues, "_**This is the Chaos realm. This is where me and the other eight Bijuu were formed. Together we formed a master Bijuu, the Juubi. The ten tailed demon. I like being free so I have no intentions of going back.**_". Naruto looks at the fox and ponders it for a moment, "Fine, how do we get out.". Kyubi snarls, "_**One attack capable of rending even time itself. A combined attack of me and you together. Much as I hate to say, now we will need each **__**other to get out.**_"

They both pour there energy into an attack similar to the rasengan, but to a much larger form and color. The color is shocking green. Twice the length of Naruto's body, in all direction, "Oi, Kyubi. How the hell do I use this thing!". Kyubi snarls, "_**Point and fire!**_". Naruto to the attack into a direction and fires with the energy that rattled the very realm they where in. An incredibly large explosion resonates through the entire realm. A crack forms at the point of the explosion. The Kyubi appears again and says, "_**The crack will only be there for a little while, so you better move!**_". They start running and make it through the gap just before it closed. They burst through and land on murky water. Naruto sees rather large leeches coming their way, "Where the hell are we.", as they both frantically struggle to get out of the water. Hinata shouts over the splashing__water and commotion, "I think I know where we are. I believe we are in Marsh Country!"_**.**_

In Konoha, Chaos Naruto arrives. A guard asks, "Oi, Naruto, aren't you on a mission.". Chaos Naruto nods, "Yes, but Sand was attacked and messed up pretty badly. I am the only one fit enough to come back. I need to report to the Hokage".Chaos Naruto bursts into the Hokage, "Aah...okay...I see...Granny Tsunade, I need to tell you something.". Chaos Naruto gives her a malevolent grin, "It involves you..."

**Freaking** **Chapter 3**

**Questions to consider during the review:**

**Is this a bit too dark?**

**Is the use of the Japanese terms too much?**

**Was the action exciting enough?**

**Is the plot original?**

**Terms: **

**Suiton Mizuteppou: Water jet**

**Konton no Kekkai: Chaos Barrier **

**Mokuton: Wood technique**

**Konton Hikari: Chaos Beam**

**Konton Moru no Naka:Chaos Barrage**

**Konton no Sokudo: Chaos speed**

**Konton Senko:Chaos punch**

**Chidori:Thousand Birds**

**Konton Hakei no Kerri Kikku:Chaos waveform kick**

**Getsuuga:Dual Piercing fang**


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome**

**Previously:The new enemy finally shows his face. Sakura and everyone gets a serious hiding. The man lets his intentions be known. The man reveals himself to be Chaos. Naruto is sent to another dimension, but breaks free and ends up in Marsh-Country.**

_**Warning: The next chapter is rather dark. Expect certain characters to fall. It might get soppy at times.(The reason why I call Chaos Naruto that name is because:Chaos can't really control the real Naruto thus he was imprisoned)**_

Chaos Naruto gives Tsunade a monovalent grin. Tsunade looks at him, "Naruto, you are still a long way of before you can take me on.". Chaos Naruto starts by forming a seal, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu.". Three more Chaos Naruto forms. Tsunade immediately goes into a guard stance. The three , moves faster than she can respond. They all grab a part of her body. Tsunade tries to move, bit the shear strength the shadow clones took her by surprise. She is totally immobilized. The lead Naruto slowly walks up to her and says, "I expected more. I even think a shadow clone could take care of you on his own.". Lifting his hand he starts forming the basis of an Rasengan.

Two Anbu members appear behind Chaos Naruto , "Katon Endan!". A fireball blasts through towards Chaos Naruto. Chaos Naruto gently lifts his hand and disperses the fire ball.. This surprises the Anbu members, "Impossible...the attack just disappears. I didn't expect Naruto to be this strong. A large ball of dark blue chakra forms in Chaos Naruto's Hand, "Konton Oodama Rasengan.". An explosion erupts blowing half of the building away. Tsunade suddenly knew that this was in a fight to the death, which she probably won't win, "Naruto, snap out of it. I don't wish to fight you!". Her chest erupts violently as a hand cleanly passes through it. She disperses into a cloud of smoke.

She reappears behind Chaos Naruto and kicks with full force. Chaos Naruto doesn't even flinch, "Now that I know you are the real Tsunade, I ain't gonna hold back.". He turns with a speed that is unnatural even for the most powerful entities, grabbing her leg. She tries again with the other leg slamming him squarely in the face. Again, he doesn't even flinch. The three Kage bunshins appears around her, all already with an Rasengan ready. Tsunade sees she ain't gonna get far, she bites her finger then "Kuchiyose no Justu!". A large slug rips the building apart. The slug suddenly bursts into a thousand small slugs. Chaos Naruto is hovering at the mid point of where the slug was, arm outstretched. The slugs quickly reassembles itself.

By now the entire Konoha's eyes is on the fight. Chaos Naruto reappears in front who barely had time to avoid another Rasengan. She contemplates it for a second, _not the Naruto I know. This Naruto is way too strong to be normal, even at Akatsuki class_, but before she could respond she feels a terrible pain in her chest. A large black blade-like accessory appears from her chest. Without remorse Chaos Naruto rips out the blade, "So falls the Hokage...", was the last words she could hear.

Danzou appears to look at the commotion, looking straight towards the Hokage falling to the ground. He then looks towards the man that did the deed. Chaos Naruto grins wickedly, looking straight at Danzou. He then appears behind him, "Danzou-sama, bare witness to the legend of Uzumaki Naruto.". He gently touches Danzou on the back. Danzou in turn feels his power completely draining away, falling to the ground , coughing.

Jiraiya kicks Chaos Naruto so hard he actually staggers. Chaos Naruto only takes a step back, "Wow...that actually made me stagger. That Sennin mode really is powerful.". Jiraiya looks at him with his odd, crooked nose and strange frog-like eyes, _How the hell was he able to withstand a full force Sennin kick, I put everything I had into that kick. That isn't normal, and that ain't human or Naruto._ Jiraiya straightens himself and asks, "Who the hell are you?". Chaos Naruto gently smiles, "Ero-Sennin, how can you not see who I am. I am Naruto...mmmwhahahahahahaha!". He then turns serious and says, "Let me show you what Kyubi and me is really capable of...Konton Akai Enerugi.". Jiraiya eyes widens when he sees the characteristic red Kyubi chakra cloak form,_ Impossible, a chaos form of the Kyubi._

A burst of energy erupts in a spherical shape_ . _The entire Konoha gets decimated by the attack. Jiraiya lays beaten between the rubble. Looking around him he sees the damage that has been caused. There is barely an inch of the city that wasn't destroyed. He has trouble standing up and makes his way toward the location where Tsunade lays. He drops to his knees looking at the beaten Tsunade. The Naruto that did this wasn't there anymore. A small tear forms in Jiraiya's eyes. He gently places Tsunade on his lap, "I am sorry I didn't come quickly enough...Tsunade.", as flashes of their past runs through his mind. Tsunade coughs a bit, and lifts his hand towards his face,"Jiraiya...don't blame yo...yourself for this. Nobody...li..lives forever.". He looked at her with eyes that showed love and longing, "Tsunade, I never wanted to admit it, but I truly loved you.". Tsunade started forming tears in her eyes, "I am sorry, Jiraiya...I...truly did love you too...". Jiraiya sees as she finally passes on.

He stands up and slowly looks at the devastation, "I will become Hokage...If only for you, but not until I find the real Naruto, and make him the strongest warrior you have ever seen...even more powerful than this impostor Naruto. That I swear, as my way of the Ninja. That person isn't going to get away with what he has done.". Jiraiya's tears starts rolling freely of his face._ I am sorry my love...I really, really am sorry._ Jiraiya gently lifts Tsunade's body, and starts walking to a higher area. He places her on a desk that wasn't destroyed during the blast. Taking a handkerchief from his pocket and places it over her face.

He slowly walks away, and takes one last looks at her body.

Naruto finally makes it out of the water, covered on leeches, "Tshe...First we are imprisoned, and now we fall into a bath of leeches, and for some reason they liked me more the you.". Hinata chuckles at Naruto's state. Naruto straightens himself, quickly removes the leeches, and continues walking. Naruto looks around to see where they were and asks Hinata, "Hinata, can't you use your Byakugan to see where we actually are, or at least where a close by town is or something?". Hinata nods and forms a series of seals, "There is a road nearby, but I can't see any towns nearby. Naruto's face turns serious, "That means there isn't a town for miles. We have no food, water or proper shelter.". Naruto sighs, "I guess we have no choice but to take the road in either direction. We might even get lucky with shelter at least.". Hinata shyly nods her head.

They start making their way up the road. They finally come across someone walking with a wagon and ox. Naruto beams, "Oi, can you help us out!". The next moment a band of ninjas bursts from the ox carriage. Naruto's face goes pale and slack jawed. The next thing he knew he was dodging kunais left and right. A man to his right shouts, "Raifurichi!", as he grabs Naruto. Naruto slowly feels his energy leaving him. Hinata hits him with a series of two finger jabs, "Hakke Rokujuuyonshou!". Naruto then throws a kunai that is deflected by one assassin, as another Naruto appears behind him and hits him with a , "Rasengan!". Another assailant appears behind that Naruto, but is knocked out by another Naruto. Hinata faces another attacker and uses, "Hakkeshou Kaiten". A burst of chakra spills from her body, knocking the attacker away. Naruto kicks the man in mid flight, knocking him out.

Naruto looks at Hinata and smiles a dorky smile, "Hinata...I must say we make a good team.". Hinata blushes and says, "Re..really?". Naruto nods, then looks at the knocked out group, "At least we stroke some form of luck.". He goes over to the Ox carriage and look inside. Shuffling through a few things he found what he is looking for, "Ah, at least something.". He found a bottle of water, some dried fruits, and a single tent, "Well, it ain't ramen, but it is better then nothing I suppose.". Using the cloth that was over the carriage, that hid the assassins, he quickly makes a rough back pack. Settling it diagonally over his upper torso. Hinata shyly helps him fit it better.

They continued walking until the sun was barely visible over the tree tops. Naruto quickly scans the area around the and spots a nice clearing. "Hinata-chan, I think we will be making camp over there tonight.", pointing to the clearing. Hinata nods in agreement. At the clearing Naruto removes the makeshift knapsack, and takes out the tent. Hinata start making a fire, which proved a bit more difficult in the wet conditions they were in. Naruto finally had the tent up and started looking at the rations, "Here Hinata, you will need it more then I do. I don't know when we will see town, so we will have to ration our food until we can get proper supplies.". Hinata tries to object, but Naruto cuts her off, "No...Hinata. Your Byakugan requires chakra. The only means of checking this land out.". Hinata smiles, and starts slowly eating the dried fruit.

Naruto stares at the flames as they crackle and snap. Hinata looks at Naruto and asks, "I...uhm...how do you think we will sleep...in such a small...tent.". Naruto gently stands up and removes the items from the knapsack, opening it up to make a makeshift blanket. He then gives it to Hinata, "It is cold. You sleep inside the tent. I will sleep outside...I actually have a lot on my mind.", seeing the expression on her face. Hinata quickly interjects, "It is as you said. It is cold, maybe...we should...uuhm.". She furiously starts blushing, "Sleep...uuhm..._together.". _She quickly looks away, _I cant believe I just said that_. Naruto shakes his head, "No, we will be basically sleeping on top of one another.". Hinata smiles and replies, "That's okay...I think."._ What am I doing?_, Hinata scolds herself. Naruto blushes, "Huh?...seriously?". Hinata nods. Naruto innocently scratches his back, "I guess it would be okay...", laughing dumbly.

Kakashi struggles his way towards Sakura, who was still unconscious. Kakashi gently tries to revive her, "Oi, Sakura...please tell me you are okay.". She finally wakens and looks at Kakashi. Kakashi sighs a sigh of relieve, "...Good, I was getting worried there for a moment...you okay?". Sakura looks at Kakashi's beaten face, "You are hurt, what...?". Her eyes start to tear up, "Naruto...where is he?". Kakashi shakes his head, "I don't know, but that man destroyed the village.". Sakura quickly sits up and looks at the destroyed village, "A lot of people are hurt, and I have a bad felling about Konoha and the Hokage. We should help here and return to Konoha as soon as possible."

Jiraiya looks toward the north, "I guess I should go to Sunagakure, because that is where Naruto went last time.".

**Freaking** **Chapter 5**

**Thanks for the people reading this. This chapter is written on new years eve so Happy new year.**

**Please review and please give personal input**

**Terms:**

**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu: Shadow clone technique**

**Rasengan:Spiral Sphere**

**Katon Endan:Fireball technique**

**Kuchiyose no Justu: Summoning technique**

**Konton Oodama Rasengan:Chaos Big Ball Spiral Sphere**

**Konton Akai Enerugi:Chaos Red Energy**


	6. Chapter 6

**Welcome**

**Previously:Tsunade, the Hokage falls. Konoha is destroyed. Jiraiya admits his love for Tsunade. Kakashi** **finds and revives Sakura. Naruto and Hinata's adventure is in full swing. Jiraiya intends to find the real Naruto. Danzou loses all his power. **

Sakura starts to heal Kakashi, "Kakashi-sensei,do you know the man who did this?". Kakashi shakes his head, "No, but he did tell me who and what he is. Chaos, the very manifestation of the energy fusing the Bijuu. My Sharingan could make out a bit of his combat style. He uses the Konton Jutsu a lot, and it seems he can read minds.". Sakura sighs, "I am done. Your damage was surprisingly lighter than I thought.". Kakashi stands up and stretches a bit, "Thank you, Sakura. You take care of the rest down here. I need to get to Konoha...and fast.". Sakura quickly jumps up and stops him, "Kakashi-sensei, please...find Naruto...please.". Sakura's eyes starts filling with tears. Kakashi smiles and says, "I will never let my precious comrades die...count on it. I will find him.". Kakashi jumps of, _I have to find him him, he is our only hope._

Jiraiyajumps and crosses the borders on his way toSunagakure._ I am making excellent_ _time. Only a few hours and I am already on my way toward Hidden Sand village. _He notices someone coming his way, and runs towards the man. Seeing who it is, he smiles, "Thank goodness...Kakashi.". Kakashi also notices Jiraiya and turn toward him, "Oi...Jiraiya-sama!". Jiraiya and Kakashi meets each other halfway,

"Jiraiya-sama, why are you all the way out here...you already got the news of Sunagakure?". Jiraiya gives him a perplexed look, "No, what happened.". Kakashi eyes him for a second, "Sunagakure was almost destroyed.". Jiraiya sighs deeply, "I see...So, Naruto has indeed betrayed Konoha.". This time Kakashi gave him a perplexed look, "No...what, wait...what happened?". Jiraiya sighs, "Naruto attacked Konoha and destroyed it, and killed Tsunade in the process.". Kakashi's eyes widens, "No way. Naruto would never harm the Hokage. Things are more dire then I thought...wait, did that Naruto make use of any Konton techniques.". Jiraiya nods, "Aye...once or twice I was a bit late on the scene, but there was no way I could forget the last technique, _Konton Akai Enerugi. _It looked a lot like the Kyubi chakra cloak." Kakashi listens intently, "The man can read minds...I will tell you everything.".

Kakashi tells Jiraiya everything that transpired in Sunagakure. "So that is what happened...but that seems it happened in close time proximity.". Kakashi nods, "True...but I don't think Naruto could ever harm Tsunade even if he could, and the Konton Jutsu is really powerful. After the attack on Sunagakure he just vanished.". Jiraiya nods, "Okay, let us say that is a possibility. You said Naruto got hit by that man's ability, and a Hyuuga girl vanished with him. Then is should be a possibility that he was just teleported somewhere, the main question is where?". Jiraiya smirks, "Kakashi, go back. Help out there as much as possible..Get every Konoha member that went with you and take them back. I will take up charge as the new Hokage when I get back. In the meantime, you are in charge. I have to find that child." Kakashi nods and returns. Jiraiya ponders for a moment, _Going_ _back with Kakashi would be futile. Given the distance the man was able to travel, I would probably think to look double that distance away from Konoha...Lightning Country._

Naruto wakes up looking at Hinata in the cramped tent, she was still asleep. He heard something on the outside. He removes a kunai from his holster, and as silently as possible, not trying to wake Hinata up, he makes his way out. When Naruto went outside he sees an old man cooking something on the fire, in a wok. The old man looks towards Naruto and smiles, "I saw how you two handled, those assassins...very impressive. Marsh country is rather unforgiving so I decided to make you something." . Naruto looks at him from the corner of his eye, "Who and what do you want? We don't have anything to offer you.". The man still kept a pleasant smile, "I am a old hermit looking for company. I saw that could handle yourself quite well. The name is Taiki.". Naruto eyes the food, "Why?". The man looks at the food he is preparing and then back, the man sighs, "Maybe that is a bit suspicious...I want to learn someone a technique, that I swore I would learn nobody, only the real brave a righteous. I don't know why, but I see just that in you...I ain't gonna life long. I don't want this ability to be forgotten.". Naruto is instantly at attention at the technique part.

Hinata wakes to the talking outside and slowly goes out of the tent to see what was going on, "Ah...I see the lady is awake...she will be perfect for this ability, being a Hyuuga and all.". The man ushers them to grab a plate and dig in, as he himself starts dishing up for himself. Taiki takes a generous bite from one of the mushrooms he dished up for himself. Naruto grabs a plate and dishes out for Hinata and himself, "Thank you, old man. We don't really know this area. It just helps to more suspicious then sorry.". The old man nods in agreement, "I am quite surprised why you have come to an area like this. This is hostile territory. The trees them self throws of a gas that is a hallucinogenic. Making people see things that ain't there. Like a road that never seems to end, is one common example.". Both Hinata and Naruto's eyes grew, "You are meaning to tell us we where both caught in Genjutsu?". Taiki looks surprised, "When did you arrive in this country, yesterday?". Both of them nods, "How the hell did you end up this far in?". Naruto swallows his food, "It is a long story.". The man smiles, "I have still some time. Tell me about it."

Naruto tells the man everything, "You kids are...let me rephrase...we all are in terrible danger. If what you said it true, then we better get to work on training for both of you...I mean...my wife and me.". They both were surprised by the comment. He smiles and continues, "These mushrooms you have been eating will help against the hallucinogenic. Eat up quickly, we ain't far from my home.". Naruto quickly wolfs down the remains of his food. Hinata is already packing up the tent and loose items, and putting them into the knapsack. The old man sees how they help each other, out and kindly asks, "You two a couple...I mean...you with each other?". Naruto's eyes goes blank, Hinata blushes a deep red. Naruto is the first to respond, "No...uh...it is nothing like that.". Taiki laughs a hoarse, but friendly, laugh.

They make their way towards a small hut in between the trees. An old lady seems to be sweeping the porch, as she looks up and sees who is approaching, "Taiki-san, you know I don't like you leaving me on my own. What if those other miscreants came back?". The old man smiles, "Sorry...I mean...I have brought some good company.". The old lady face brightens, "Oh, such a cute couple.". Both Naruto and Hinata's eyes go blank, "Oi, we ain't a couple. Jeez, all you old people assume a lot of things.". The old lady laughs, "The young man is a feisty one.". They old man says, "This is my wife...I mean...my lifelong partner, Nanami. My wife...I mean, angel, I willbe training these two on the forbidden Jutsu, you will be helping me, wont you?". She looks at them both, "The girl might be able to use it...not so sure about the boy, though.". The old man smiles, "His heart is good...let me rephrase...I will vouch for him. I know the child can do it". Naruto notices how odd Taiki talks and had too ask, "Why do you talk so...strangely?". The old man ponders the question, "I always feel like I am saying something wrong, so I try and correct it. Could you possibly introduce yourself to my wife...I mean...could you be so kind as to introduce yourself to my wife.". Naruto smiles his cheery self, "The name is Uzumaki Naruto and this is Hyuuga Hinata.". Hinata bows deeply and says, "It is a pleasure too meet you. Thank you for allowing us to stay with you.". Nanami sparkles, "What manners, I will definitely like her."

Naruto is taken to one side, "Training under me will be grueling. You will start with placing heavy weights on your body. Training your chakra under a lot of duress, helps with chakra control. It also improves Taijutsu skills. The ability I will be teaching you requires a lot of precise, chakra control. That is why the girl has the upper hand in it. Hyuuga has the innate ability to control chakra from a very young age.". Naruto knew where this was going, "From what I can gather from you is that: You have an incredible amount of chakra in you. If you become a perfect controller of your chakra, the sky is the limit.". Naruto is amazed at the man deductive reasoning, "You figured all that out in one fight?". The man smiles, "Let us just say...I ain't a normal kind of Hermit. I tend to get very serious when it comes towards the Jutsus, that is also why I ain't correcting myself.". Naruto only then noticed the way he was talking.

"We will start of by doing a simple control technique. Fuuinjutsu is the sealing arts, and requires special control over your chakra flow. The walking on water helps with precise bursts of chakra, but constantly requiring a perfect control over chakra. You are an Uzumaki, you origins comes from Whirlpool . They where particularly good in Fuuinjutsu, but not the type I am gonna learn to you.". Taiki makes a few seals with his hand and says, "This is what I am talking about, Ninpo: Nette Fuuin". A small net of different colors forms between his hands, "It isn't difficult to form the Jutsu, but to hold it, and actually able to use it. Perfect control will allow you too throwthis attack, and capture any small moving object. The better you control your chakra, the longer the seal holds. What I want from you is such a class of control that it would hold be able to hold something, permanently.". Taiki clears his throat and continues, "I will make you sweat with these weights, and you will have a hard time controlling your chakra. To top it all off, you will be suspended upside down over a lake of piranhas.". Naruto takes a large gulp.

Three months into the search and Jiraiya still found no trace of Naruto. He has crossed all over Lightning country to find Naruto. Jiraiya remained in contact with Konoha and didn't even go to Tsunade's funeral. He calmly looks over the ocean, "Where are you boy?".

Kakashi is instated as the acting Hokage for the time being. The repairs to the village is far from done. Shizune comes walking in, not being herself since the day of Tsunade's passing. She calmly gives a black bound book to Kakashi, on it stands: ANBU Bingo_ . _Kakashi opens the first page and sees a startling revelation, "Who gave this order?". Shizune gave him a disgruntled look, "I made the suggestion to the Council and they decided unanimously.". Kakashi gave her and angered look, "Of all the people in the world I didn't expect you of all people to betray Naruto". Shizune snaps, "He killed TSUNADE!YOU BASTARD!". She looks at him with immense anger, with tears in her eyes, "Shizune...How many times do I have to tell you...I wish I could bring her back...Naruto didn't do it.". Kakashi said with a touch of sorrow. Shizune turns and slams the door closed. Kakashi look at the entry again, "Top S-class Missing-Nin. Hokage level. Extremely Dangerous. Uzumaki Naruto.". Kakashi stands up and goes to a bird, and attaches a message, and lets the bird go._ Jiraiya-sama, things are getting out of hand._

Back at Naruto when he finally succeeds in the sealing jutsu, he says, "Well, when do I get to learn this new and awesome technique. I have mastered that jutsu of yours quite quickly.". Taiki smiles, "As I knew you would. My training style my be vicious, but it is effective.". Naruto shivers on how many times he was close to falling into the lake of piranhas, "Oh, and when do I get too see Hinata again. It has been three months, you never told me you were going to separate us.". Taiki smiles, "Soon. She has already learned the Jutsu, and I told my wife not to bring her back until I was done with you.". He saw Naruto's expression, "You do have an uncanny learning curve though, the average person should have taken decades to do what you did in only three months. The technique I am about to learn you is called..."

**Freaking** **Chapter 6**

**I know what you are thinking, "YOU BLOODY BASTARD!"**

**but it keeps bringing you guys back for more. Thank you for reading and please review**

**I have stopped with the questions about what to look at, because it is your choice.**

**Terms:**

**Konton Akai Enerugi: Chaos Red Energy**

**Ninpo: Nette Fuuin: Ninja arts: Net Sealing**


	7. Chapter 7

**Welcome**

**Previously:** **Jiraiya and Kakashi finally meets up, and makes plans. Jiraiya starts looking for Naruto in Lightning country and thinks of moving on, after finding nothing for three months. Naruto is instated into the Bingo book as a S-class missing-nin. Naruto under goes extremely hard training, training for a new unknown Jutsu.**

"...Dorikigakuteki muchi shojo, a rather mouthful to remember.". Naruto looks totally baffled. Taiki laughs, "Your face says a thousand words, but remember not to use this power freely. It is forbidden for a reason.". Naruto's face tenses up. Taiki continues, "I don't know if you know the Nara clan.". Naruto nods, "Nara Shikamaru is one of my close friends.". Taiki explains, "Then you should know how they utilize shadow. The difference between their shadow manipulation and this one is: No limit to shadow or light, and is vastly more powerful.". Taiki clears his throat, "It works by creating visible chakra strands that can be used to control or attack your your opponent. The amount of strands are limited by the amount of chakra you have, which is why I pushed you so hard. I know you have an insane amount of chakra, and you have mastered full control of it. It should be really exciting too see what you are capable of."

Taiki stands up, forms a few seals and holds his arms out stretched. He the opens his hands and shouts, "Dorikigakuteki Muchi Shojo!". A bunch of blue strands appears around. The blue strands starts ripping plants and trees, lifting all forms of life around him up. Then, he replaces it all the way they were. Naruto's eyes sparkle, "Hoh...you are kidding me!". Taiki looks towards Naruto, "Naruto-kun, this isn't a game...this ability will even seek out Genjutsu users, that has you in their Jutsu.". Naruto exclaims, "Okay...don't worry. I won't be reckless with this ability.". Naruto just starts forming a seal when he said, "Uuh...what is the seals used in it.". Taiki falls on his head, "You are one strange character...Tiger, Ox, Dragon, Ox, Rat, Horse, then finally Rat again. Stretch out your arms, then open your palms. This is the most pivotal part:after the incantation, comes the control I have been training you on. Don't lose your cool, it can backfire: dangerously.".

Naruto asks, "Hinata completed this ability,so I can too...I must, for her.". Naruto tightens his hand, "What will happen if this Jutsu...backfires.". Taiki sighs, "Don't lose your cool, when you do it for the first time, as for your question. The chakra build-up will backfire, crush and entomb you. That said, your own chakra would kill you. Another reason it is forbidden.".Naruto turns blue and swallows hard, "Okay, here goes nothing.". Naruto closes his eyes, and slowly starts the combination of seal. He slowly stretches his arms, "Dorikigakuteki Muchi Shojo.". Very large blue strands appears around him. Taiki fell silent and couldn't breath, "What the he...". He quickly shakes his head, "Okay, now comes the hard part. Control. It is one thing to create them, another thing is to actually use them. Will them to do what you want without losing the chakra control. That is why I placed you over a lake of piranhas, with weights, and hanging you upside down. Remember that training". Naruto relaxes, "I must say...it is rather hard, but you made me remember my training.". The overgrown strands lifts the entire ground they were standing, then gently puts it back down.

Taiki is amazed to silence, "Extraordinary...I have never seen such power come from this technique. You are a real force to contend with. Oh remember, you can also manipulate Jutsus through the strands, giving it extended range.". Naruto relaxes a bit then thinks a bit, "Are you saying I would be able to use Rasengan through the strands?". Taiki nods then smiles, "I think it is time to reunite the two lovers.". Naruto's eye twitch and forms three to four veins."We ain't LOVERS...just mutual acquaintances.". Taiki smiles, and replies sarcastically "Sure you are...".

Hinata is reading book about medical ninjutsu, when Naruto walks in, "Oi...Hiinaaata-chan!". She gets half a heart attack at slams the book closed, "Na...Naruto-kun...you're back.". Naruto gives her a dorky, yet cheery smile, "Whoa...what is that?". Hinata responds, "No...nothing, glad to...see...you, again.". Naruto sits across her, "Ah...I bet you have become much stronger.", Naruto exclaims while holding his right upper arm, and trying to make a muscle. Hinata shyly responds, "I think so...". A vein pops on Nanami's old features, "Hinata-chan...How many times do I have to tell you to be proud...you achieved a level that is incomprehensible by even our standards. If if Naruto is capable of doing it, it won't be half as powerful as yours.". The old man smiles, "No...I mean...his is truly powerful. He can lift entire chunks of land without trying.". The entire room fell silent. Naruto gives a dorky smile and says, while scratching his back "Taiki-san...I thought you were going to keep it a secret.". Taiki smiles, "I never hide secrets to my wife...I'll rephrase that..I can't hide secrets from my wife. Nanami smiles, "So, you are more or less in the same class then.".

Naruto looks at Hinata, "Since when?". Hinata avoids eye contact, "Since I tried helping you against that other man and was sent to the chaos realm with you.". Taiki looks at them both trying to avoid each other.. Nanami interjects, with a smile, "It seems you two are truly meant for each other.". Naruto slams the table, "DAMMIT!...". Everybody gets half an heart attack. Taiki already noticed something wrong, "Naruto, what are you on about?". Naruto breaks down with crying, "Sorry...I never meant for you to be ever exposed to that thing...". Hinata only gives Naruto and melancholic look, tears slowly starting to fill her eyes, Naruto breaks out and says, "Hinata...I promise you. I will find a way to remove that thing from you!". Taiki agitatedly snaps, "Naruto, what is wrong?".

Hinata gently stands up and lifts her jacket. There she reveals a seal. Naruto too stands up, lifting his jacket too, also revealing a seal. They both were the exact shape and form. Taiki closely examines the characteristic spiral shape on his stomach, "...for what?". Naruto sighs and looks at the old man, "You have been very good to us, but what I am about to tell you will change everything. I rather avoided talking about this, but it has effected someone else.". Naruto starts telling them everything he knew about the Bijuu and the Jinchuuriki.

After everything has been said, the entire cabin became quiet. Taiki slowly smiles, "Now I am even more impressed. You have a Bijuu in you, and you were still capable of completing my technique...". Taiki sees the solemn expression on Naruto's face, "Naruto-kun, I will never judge a truly brave person. You were capable of living with the Bijuu your entire life...that takes some serious balls.". Naruto smiles slightly at the statement, "Ah...but there is more to the story...". He looks at Hinata, who herself looks at the book in front of her. Naruto could see she was holding back her tears. Naruto sighs and continues, "She herself is sharing the same burden..". Taiki looks at them both, "Then you are finally not alone...she carries this unfortunate burden with you, now. Guide her...protect her. Just for curiosity's sake, how did she get it herself.". He shrugs, "Not really all that sure. I did wonder how she was capable in seeing that damn fox, in the Chaos realm. It all makes sense to me now. I believe that, that man somehow transferred some of Kyubi's power too Hinata. Making her a Jinchuuriki herself.".

Taiki nods, then heads to a cupboard. He opens it, and there are two Katana blades mounted against the backside of the cupboard. He looks at Nanami, who nods, "This is me and my wives Blades of Doriki. They where forged with the idea of becoming a slashing and much more mobile version of the Dorikigakuteki Muchi Shojo. You will still require the same amount of chakra control, but the difference is:You don't have to do anything, only will it. Though you have to have the knowledge of the Jutsu to begin with. They are now yours.". He gives them both a blade, with the sheath. Nanami then gives them each an overcoat, "These coats will hide you better from enemies, it wont make you invisible. Just erase small traces like smell and sound from your footsteps.". Taiki smiles and says, "And it is a wonderful fashion statement... I mean...it looks great, and keeps you warm in cooler times.".

The next day rain clouds started forming, as they all stood outside for their farewells. "Taiki-san, Nanami-chan, thanks for every thing.". Taiki smiles, "Oh...no trouble at all...I mean...it was a pleasure. We are old...Let me rephrase...we ain't young any more. That Jutsu really needed to be passed on, and I think we chose worthy successors.". Both Hinata and Naruto smiles at the comment. Taiki's face suddenly turns serious, "Do you know what makes that Jutsu so powerful...", He smiles an intense smile, "That jutsu is made of pure chakra...combine it with other Jutsus it becomes more powerful...combine it with Fuuinjutsu it will become unstoppable.". Naruto frowns, "Yeah, you told us something like that...except for the Fuuinjutsu part...I still don't get what you are getting at. The old man gently smiles, "Naruto... you are an Uzumaki. Go to Whirlpool country of the coast off Tea country, that is located next Fire-country. You will then find out what the Uzumaki specialized in, because that is your land of origin...pray someone still lives there, though.".

Both Hinata and Naruto settles into their backpacks , "Well then Hinata...time to go.". Hinata digitally bows, and says, "Thank you very much for all you have taught us." The old couple waves as they look at them walking away. Nanami looks at her husband, "They were a fun couple to have...and that girl is so polite.". Taiki smiles, "That Naruto has an odd air around him...I mean...I just can't help but like him. Hopefully we will see them again.". Nanami smiles, "You mean...we will see them...someday.". Taiki smiles, "Well, we finally past on our Jutsu. We can finally live our life.". Nanami nods and smiles.

Jiraiya, looks at the rain clouds forming over the ocean, "Going to Marsh country might not be smart, but it the most furthest. I should go straight through to Demon Country, and than start my search there.". Jiraiya looks around to find a smallish boat, "It would attract the least amount of attention, especially after the news of Naruto being classified as an S-class Missing-nin. Things aren't going too well. I better find that boy...and fast."

Kakashi looks at an open scroll on his desk, "They think we are harboring only dangerous criminals here, so lightning country declares war on us...that guy, Chaos, is single handedly causing the next Shinobi Wars. Then, to top it all of, we have betrayers in our midst...Jiraiya-sama, I don't think we are going to last long. All I can do is hold out until you arrive.". Jiraiya sneezes, "I don't like the open seas, and to top it all, it will be a two day travel...but it does help with my data-gathering.", he evilly smiles, as he looks at two innocent ladies talking to each other.

Hinata quietly walks beside Naruto. Naruto slightly tenses, then snaps, "Oi, Hinata-chan. You have been way too quiet lately...what is wrong?". Hinata blushes, "So...sorry. Which way are we going.". Naruto quickly fiddles in his bag, "Lets see...we will go directly northwest for a day...then we will turn directly west. We should hit coast by then."

About a day and a half later, both Hinata and Naruto senses something wrong in the harbor town ahead, "Hinata...come in from the north...something is up. The town looks too quiet, especially for a harbor town.", Naruto frowns.

**Freaking Chapter 7**

**Keep on supporting this story, and please review.**

**Terms:(this time I will give a detailed explanation of Naruto and Hinata's new Jutsu)**

**Dorikigakuteki muchi shojo:This Jutsu utilizes pure chakra strands, and is very difficult to control. It is capable of suppressing any opponent, and is a very high speed Jutsu. Because of its chakra nature, other Jutsus can be performed through it. It can also be utilized as an ultimate defense similar to the Kaiten of the Hyuuga clan or like Gaara's ultimate defense.**

**Fuuinjutsu: Sealing technique.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Welcome**

**Previously: Naruto learns to utilize the Dorikigakuteki Muchi Shojo, as well as Hinata. They both receive specialized Katanas, to use the Jutsu quicker. They finally continue on their journey towards a harbor town northwest of Marsh Country, on their way to Lightning country. Naruto senses something wrong...**

Jiraiya walks off the ramp of the boat and takes a quick scan. He clicks his tongue

_Things are about to go south...this town is way too quiet. Something must be out of place. But why here?_

Jiraiya continues to walk, when he suddenly freezes. He looks around and sees who is doing it. Around him four ANBU members had their hands on the ground, with ornate circle paintings on the ground in front of them.

Jiraiya frowns, _So they finally make their move...I wonder if Naruto is close by?_

Jiraiya turns to one of them and asks, "So what brings the ANBU members this far east?"

One responds, "Our deepest apologies, but we cant let you continue any further"

Jiraiya sighs, "...Fine, I will play your game. You are fellow shinobi after all...but I will only give a small amount of time. I am interested as to see why you are here."

Naruto starts forming the seals for Dorikigakuteki Muchi Shojo. Four ANBU members appear in front of Naruto. They each throw out a scroll, bite their own fingers. Then they use the blood on the scrolls and shouts, "Kuchiyose no jutsu", together.

Around forty ANBU members appears.

Naruto simply sighs and stretches out his hands, "I am sorry for doing this...but I need info. Dorikigakuteki Muchi Shojo!". Thousands of large strands bursts out and captures every ANBU member, none of them able to do anything. Naruto brings one closer, "Why are you doing this? The ANBU is suddenly after me..;I need info NOW!".

The man feared for his life, but it didn't show through the mask, "You...you killed the Hokage.". Naruto's eyes widens, "Grandma Tsunade is dead...YOU ARE LYING!".

"No, we saw you kill her..."

Jiraiya looks to the forest ans sees ANBU members shooting out. Jiraiya sighs, "You kids better let me go...there is something in the forest...". He is cut of in mid sentence when he sees even more ANBU members bursting out of the forest from a different direction, "What the hell...".

The ANBU members securing Jiraiya immediately releases him, and goes to the area of commotion.

They too get thrown back with surprising force.

Jiraiya sees two ninjas appearing in different areas that didn't have the ANBU mask on. He couldn't make out who it was, because of blue chakra strands blocking them from view.

After a while Naruto knocks out the remaining ANBU members. He calms himself and looks towards Hinata. Hinata sees Naruto and walks toward him, she smiles coyly, "Na-Naruto-kun you did well...". Naruto smiles, "Thank you...Did you hear what they said about Grandma Tsunade.". She nods.

"We have to get back to Konoha as soon as possible."

"Then what...idiot?". Naruto jumps.

"Ero-Sennin, what are you doing here?"

"Looking for you...Things are rather dire since you disappeared."

"What happened to Granny Tsunade?".

Jiraiya sighs, "Thought so...She was stabbed in the heart...She didn't stand even a small chance."

Naruto's eyes tenses, "Who did it?"

"It was probably...according to Sakura, the same man that made you disappear. His name is Chaos.".

Naruto looks at Jiraiya and snaps, "THAT BASTARD IS GOING TO PAY!".

Jiraiya looks at him with intense eyes, "Naruto...he single handedly took out Sunagakure and Konoha. I never stood a chance nor did anyone else."

Both Hinata and Naruto is shocked by the news. Silence ensued. Jiraiya looks at all the unconscious ANBU. "Naruto...Hinata, how were you able to defeat so many ANBU.".

Naruto still looks angry, " Dorikigakuteki Muchi Shojo...I have been asked to learn this Jutsu to one worthy student only, because of its forbidden nature. I owe them that much.". Jiraiya didn't delve any further, but he did continue on to tell them what has happened.

"We need to go back to Konoha. We are almost at full out war with with lightning country. They will still tolerate any Konoha ninjas for at least another week. We have to get through to Konoha then." Jiraiya suggests.

Naruto gives him a dejected look, "I am sorry Ero-Sennin...If things are like that then I will be going to Whirlpool country instead."

Surprised, Jiraiya says, "Why?...That country is all but dead. It is a war torn country off the coast of Hot Springs Country.".

Naruto sighs, "If he is capable of doing what you said then I should go to my country of origins."

"There is nothing to gain...there is barely anything left.". Jiraiya says exasperated.

Naruto shrugs,"I don't have any idea what else to do, except to find some Fuuinjutsu that is capable of sealing him.".

Jiraiya sighs, "I don't know what you will find...but, I can't go with you. I need to go to Konoha to take Tsunade's place...".

Naruto bursts out laughing, "You...Hokage?".

Jiraiya's eyes goes white with anger, "What did you expect, idiot!". They start going at each other. Hinata giggles seeing the old Naruto.

Jiraiya looks at the clouds, "Strange, it hasn't started raining...look, I need to find out who placed you in the bingo book."

Naruto nods, "Take Hinata with you...".

Hinata objects, "No, I will go with you to Whirlpool country.".

Naruto shakes his head, "Hinata, I am a wanted S-class criminal...going with me would be dangerous. I won't be able to forgive myself if something ever happened to you.".

She snaps, "Naruto...I don't care if you are a poor peddler, or the most dangerous man in the world. I just want to enjoy the time while we still can.".

Naruto remains quiet, "Hinata...fine."

Jiraiya smiles, "If only...We are still going to be at sea for a little while, so why don't you two find a room and settle in.".

Naruto scowls at him, "_A _room?...what do you mean by that?"

Jiraiya's eye twinkles, "I booked you in as a couple...cheaper that way."

Naruto pouts, "Stingy...wait, what...YOU BOOKED US IN AS A...A...COUPLE!", his fingers crinkling in different directions.

Hinata blushes furiously, as Jiraiya laughs heartily, and nods.

Later on Hinata and Naruto quietly walks on the ship's deck, "Not a lot of people on this ship. Lets take this room over here...It looks inconspicuous enough.", as he points to a plain looking white door.

Hinata nods, and follows Naruto.

Naruto opens the door and gets the shock of his life.

In the center of the room is a large heart shaped bed, he then hears a click behind, "OI, ERO-SENNIN, YOU BASTARD!".

Jiraiya gives a small giggle as he takes out the key from the keyhole,_ You will thank me later...better take some extra precaution though._

Jiraiya then performs a few hand, then places his hand on the door. Suddenly a purple glow erupts over the door. Smiling and satisfied, Jiraiya turns and walks away.

Naruto cries out in anger, "Rasengan!", just to be sent back flying.

Naruto complains about his backside hurting, "I guess we are stuck...".

He then hears a couple giggling on the other side of the wall. He instinctively knew what is going on in there.

Naruto's eye twitches and slams on the wall, "OI, KEEP IT DOWN...THESE WALLS ARE THIN!".

Naruto grabs his back pack and removes his sleeping bag and throws it out, mumbling something about 'killing Ero-Sennin'.

Hinata smiles, "Na...Naruto-kun, we can share...". She gives the bed a quick look and blushes madly.

This time Naruto blushes madly, "HELL NO...I mean...We shouldn't fall for Ero-Sennin's trap.".

Hinata blushes and smiles at the same time, "The floor is cold..."._ What am I saying? Am I even emotionally ready for this?, _Hinata thought to herself.

Naruto gently sits next to her, looking into the distance, "I guess you are right. It is kind of cold on the floor.

Naruto lies down onto the bed, "Man this bed is comfy.". She slowly gets onto the bed next to him.

She looks up to see Naruto is already asleep, and closes her eyes, smiling.

The next morning there is a lot of commotion on deck, as Naruto is chasing after Jiraiya. Jiraiya only laughs his childish laugh as he tries to get away. Naruto stops, and smiles...evilly. Jiraiya couldn't even react as he is caught in the Dorikigakuteki Muchi Shojo.

Jiraiya is turned and pulled towards Naruto, "ERO-SENNIN! You knew this was coming!".

Jiraiya franticly starts pleading for his life, "Wai...wait a minute...lets talk about this".

Naruto shouts _Rasengan _and is sends Jiraiya flying into a twinkle in the sky.

Hinata buckles, "Naruto-kun...was that really necessary?".

Naruto pulls his nose into the air, "That super pervert had that one coming."

Later on when Jiraiya was finally able to return, he started talking to Naruto seriously, "Naruto...send me a messenger frog when you get to Whirlpool Country. There is something I need to teach you...no...some animal should teach you."

Naruto gives him a puzzled look, then waves it off, "Yeah, whatever...that will be the first thing I would do when I get to Whirlpool Country.", smiling his usual cheesy smile.

The ship finally makes port as Naruto disembarks, only to be met by the Lightning ninjas, "You are from Konoha and aren't allowed in Lightning Country, under Raikage-sama's orders.".

Jiraiya holds up his hand to stop Naruto from blabbering, "We will leave...we just come from Marsh-Country and have no quibbles with you."

The gives an evil smirk, "That ain't gonna happen.", but before he could continue, Naruto pulls out his sword.

"As Ero-Sennin said...we have no quibbles with you.", with that, thousands of strands wraps them in blistering speed.

Naruto lift his sword and throw them into the distance, "Now is our chance, Ero-Sennin.". They all jump of towards the west following the coast.

Jiraiya looks behind him to see if they were followed, "We ain't gonna rest until we get to Hot Springs Country. So we need to hurry."

Together they travel with out any break, and finally reach the boarders of Hot Springs Country, "Okay, it seems we weren't followed this whole time...too easy if you ask me. Look Naruto...Hinata...I don't know the extent of your new found Jutsu, but I can promise you this. It ain't gonna be enough. You both should learn to use some element."

Naruto gets an excited look on his face, "You going to teach us?".

Jiraiya shakes his head, "No, but I have an old friend here in Springs Country that still owes me a favor. Finding him would be a problem though. He is somewhere between here and the coast."

Naruto sighs, "Oh...Well who is it then?"

Jiraiya thinks for a second, "Well, lets see...Manabu. Old, creaky, but very wise. I would've taught you, but I need too go to Konoha and see what the hell is going on."

Jiraiya fiddles in his pocket, "Now where did...ah...Here take this.", giving Naruto an old clock."Just show it to any old man. Only Manabu would recognize it.".

He fiddles some more and produces a small packet, "This also. It would help in times of great urgency."

Naruto smiles, "Thank you Ero-Sennin...clear our names or at least mine...so that Hinata can finally see her family again."

Jiraiya smiles and jumps off.

Both Naruto and Hinata turns and is greeted by familiar faces, "You guys? Why are you here?"

**Freaking(totally revamped) chapter 8**

**Keep on supporting, and please don't shy away of reviews**

**As you can see it took a bit long because of starting work and all that. I also wanted to try something different with my writing style. Please tell me if it is any better.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Welcome**

**Previously:Jiraiya and Naruto finally meets up. They travel together to Hot Springs Country. There is an embarrassing moment between Hinata and Naruto. Jiraiya is send flying and is references Naruto to a man called Manabu. They meet someone familiar...(Hinata will finally show what she is capable of)**

Naruto looks at the three individuals in front of them, "Neji, Shikamaru...Sakura-chan. What are you guys doing here?".

Shikamaru shrugs, "It's troublesome...Naruto we have to take you in for the murder of the Fifth Hokage."

Sakura's eyes mists up, "Naruto, did you really kill Tsunade-sama?"

Naruto sighs deeply, "No...but it doesn't matter if you believe me or not, I won't be going back with you."

Shikamaru smiles, "Stubborn as ever...I guess we have no choice...".

Naruto lifts his hand, "How did you find us?".

Shikamaru sighs, "Kind of easily...You did take out forty ANBU members after all. They send a messenger bird that told us where you were going. The rest was easy deduction."

Shikamaru take a deep breath, "We are almost at war with Lightning Country...so I suspected you would stay as close as possible to the coast...being still in Lightning Country would avoid any unwanted hunts from the ANBU, because of current tensions. We kept tabs on Jiraiya-sama's location as soon as he entered Hot Springs Country. Now, we also know more about that strange Jutsu of yours".

Neji looks at Hinata standing behind Naruto, "Hinata-sama, I need to take you home with me.".

Hinata looks at Neji, "I am sorry...I intend to go with Naruto."

Neji lashes out, "Hinata-sama, you will become a missing-nin if you do that. I can't allow that."

Shikamaru interrupts, "Neji, I know you don't really wanna fight her,and I really could use your help with Naruto...Sakura, you will be on your own with Hinata, because I know you don't want to fight Naruto. I don't know what she learned with her time with Naruto, so be careful."

Sakura nods, "Hinata follow me.". The two of them jumps off.

Naruto shouts, "I don't want to fight you guys, but I guess I have no choice.

Sakura stops a top a branch standing out. Hinata does the same across her, "Sakura-san I am a bit stronger then last time...I think."

Sakura smiles, "For the sake of Naruto, I hope you are. I won't allow anybody to hu...". She stops because she couldn't believe what she just said.

Hinata smiles, "Sakura-san...".

Sakura's eyes mists up, "I am not gonna lose another precious person...".

She looks up towards Hinata with intent, "I won't hold back!".

Hinata forms a few seals and activates her Byakugan.

Sakura jumps into the air and throws two kunai with explosive tags attached.

Hinata activates Kaiten as the attacks detonates against her.

Sakura, while still in air, comes crashing into the ground sending fissures towards Hinata.

Hinata forms a few seals, then on her back wings form as a result of the Dorikigakuteki Muchi Shojo. She takes off flying with an angel's grace.

Sakura looks up as she sees her flying, "What the..."._She can fly?._

Hinata forms a few more seals and then thousands of leaves appears around Sakura.

Sakura dizzyingly looks around, "This is Genjutsu...since when?".

Sakura attacks the ground, sending pieces of rock into the air as a form of defense.

Hinata could see a small gap because of her Byakugan, and attacks with Soft touch.

Sakura feels her arm go lame, "Dammit, she got through." _I need too think of something else, she has Byakugan that puts me at a disadvantage._

Sakura forms a tiger seal and dispels the Genjutsu she was under. She then heals her arm.

She grabs one of the rocks and starts flinging it towards Hinata, "HELL YEAH!".

Hinata avoids the rock easily, but Sakura attached herself to the rock without Hinata's notice.

Sakura jumps off the rock, punching Hinata in the gut. Hinata coughs a bit, "Sorry Hinata...but it is for your own...", she trails of in mid sentence.

She looks into Hinata's face and see she is smiling. She immediately looks at the point of impact, there she saw a few strands that seemed to have blocked the attack.

The strands immediately wraps around her arm.

Sakura couldn't escape. Hinata follows up with a straight Soft touch to her chest.

_This is bad. _Sakura kicks out with her foot to divert the attack.

Hinata's move diverts to the left, _as expected Sakura-san...sorry for doing this, but I must go help Naruto._

Hinata sends Sakura crashing into the ground, but only a wooden stump remains "

Hinata is hard on the back with a large tree that sends her crashing into the ground. Debris and rocks goes in every direction.

Sakura makes a ballistic of the tree and sends it towards Hinata's crash landing, but the tree is sent spiraling away.

Sakura looks at Hinata standing up without a scratch, smiling, "Sakura-san, I can't fight you seriously, because you are a dear friend to me. Though I always believed you to be stronger than me...I can finally fight for someone I truly believe in.".

Hinata's face suddenly turns serious, "So I can't lose to you in anything. Sakura-san, sorry, I will show you what I have learned during the time I spend with Naruto...and beat you.".

Sakura smiles in turn, _Naruto you really have the ability to change other people's heart_, "Bring it Hinata."

The very ground they stood on started to vibrate as Hinata holds out her arms, " Dorikigakuteki Shugo Hakke Rokujuuyonshou!".

Chakra strands burst into different directions. Hinata starts spinning and form the largest Kaiten based attack ever.

Sakura only looked in amazement and started running, but is too late and is caught the Super Shugo Hakke Rokujuuyonshou.

The dust settles and reveals an large crater. Sakura lifts debris off her, beaten end tired she tries standing up.

Hinata is still standing, but very tired, "Sorry, Sakura-san.".

Sakura slowly walks towards Hinata, holding her shoulder, "Hinata, I have a question for you...how did you become this strong?".

Hinata gives her a innocent smile, "I trained in this forbidden Jutsu. I quickly grasped the idea behind it. The training took me a month, the rest of the time I was taught in Genjutsu and medical jutsu. That technique really opens your eyes on the capabilities of chakra."

Sakura smiles back, "In that case...We will fight it out to see who can better protect Naruto."

Hinata gives her a confused look, "Do you have feelings Naruto?".

Sakura blushes, "No...I mean...uh...I don't know. My feelings was for Sasuke, but I don't know anymore...Naruto confuses me."

Hinata smiles, "I see...Naruto has that ability to change hearts, but I will always _love _him. I just need the courage to admit it to him...You say you are confused, well I am not."

Hinata removes her katana, " Dorikigakuteki Katana.". Blue smaller strands forms and charges towards Sakura.

Sakura dodges for all she is worth, she jumps to the trees that hasn't been destroyed.

A strand appears around the corner of Sakura and gently touches her on her shoulder.

Sakura's shoulder immediately goes lame.

Sakura didn't have time to react, as more strands comes for her.

She jumps doing a few expert acrobatic jumps in the air, trying to avoid the strands, "Oukashou!".

She crashes into the ground sending fissures towards Hinata, throwing her of balance.

Sakura breaks through the ground and charges towards Hinata's face.

She instinctively uses the strands to block Sakura's attack.

Sakura couldn't react as Hinata poses in a peculiar stance, "Hakke Rokujuuyonshou.".

A flurry of two fingered strikes hits home on Sakura.

Sakura feels her whole body go lame.

Hinata guiltily looks at Sakura on the floor, "I am sorry...Sakura, but there is no other way...you won't be able to move. I have closed all of your Chakra points...".

Hinata herself grabs her chest as a pain shoots trough, _I have used too much chakra..._

A evil voice resonates within Hinata.

**You are weak, but strong willed. I have finally reached you...now I can consume you!**

Neji looks as the two girls leave, "Naruto, I don't hope you have done anything inappropriate with her."

Naruto's eyes goes blank as he blushes, "Why the hell would I do something like that!".

Shikamaru smiles, "I don't know how strong you are...but if you are capable of taking out forty ANBU, then I better play my cards right."

Naruto smiles a challenging smile, "Ah...I am strong, just so you know I have fully mastered chakra control.".

Neji smirks, "You think that makes you stronger?"

Naruto looks intensely at Neji, "I was never able to grasp even a bit of good control over my chakra."

Shikamaru thinks back at the insane amount of clones he could do, "Naruto you could create a fair amount of clones back then...how many do you think you can do now?".

Naruto thinks about it, "Well, I would say ten times the original amount."

Both Neji and Shikamaru's eyes widens.

Naruto looks back at both of them, "Well, what are you waiting for? I haven't got all day."

Shikamaru was the first to react,_ If Naruto is telling the truth then we are a bit out classed. I must think of way do bypass that new Jutsu of his, _"Kage Mane No Jutsu.".

Naruto remains still as he gets caught in the shadow binding technique.

Neji stands behind him and shouts, " Hakke Rokujuuyonshou."

He hits home with a flurry of two fingered attacks.

Naruto remains unphased even after being hit by Neji's attack, "What the...".

Naruto tries to turn his head, "Neji...my new Jutsu is forbidden for a reason. It is probably stronger than your Kaiten.".

Neji's eyes widens, barely able to respond to Naruto's Rasengan that came out of no where.

"Kaiten!", Neji shouts.

The two techniques collides causing a huge explosion.

Shikamaru uses the distraction too make his move, sending kunais towards Naruto's openings.

The strands easily deflects the incoming kunais.

Five other strands comes towards him with Rasengan on the tip of each one.

Shikamaru uses the shadow too divert the attacks. All of them hit aimlessly around him, causing a lot of destruction.

Naruto's hand goes to his equipment pocket, and removes a kunai.

Naruto holds the kunai to his own throat, "Naruto, this is a mission. You will be coming...".

Another Naruto appears out of nowhere with an Rasengan ready.

Shikamaru extends his shadow hold to the other Naruto, but more and more starts coming.

Shikamaru tries to extend his shadow, but couldn't get to all.

Just as the other Naruto tries to finish Shikamaru off, Neji steps with a Kaiten.

_I can't really figure a way to fight that sheer endurance of Naruto and numbers._

Naruto senses something wrong, _With who is the fox...talking...too...Hinata!._

Naruto urgently snaps, "Sorry guys. I have no time to play."

Shikamaru's Jutsu was removed with Naruto's relentless attack that still didn't stop, even as Neji intervened.

Naruto quickly forms a few seals and shouts, "Dorikigakuteki Kanzen'na Bodi Rasengan.".

An insanely large ball of chakra forms around Naruto, looking like an extremely large Rasengan.

Both Neji and Shikamaru couldn't believe what they were seeing.

The energy bursts outwards sending Neji and Shikamaru flying.

Naruto collapses too the ground, _That took a lot of my chakra but I can't rest...I need to get to Hinata...and fast._

Naruto slowly stands up, exhausted.

He looks for Neji and Shikamaru and sees them lying between rubble, _I hope they are okay._

Naruto jumps off into the the direction of Hinata and Sakura.

He hears a blood curdling scream that sends him into a panic, "HIINNNAAATAAAA!"

**Freaking chapter 9**

**Hope you like this. Please review and comment.**

**I really appreciate the support.**

**Terms: Dorikigakuteki Shugo Hakke Rokujuuyonshou: Kinetic ****Guardian Eight Divination Signs,**

**Sixty-Four Palms of the Hand**

**Dorikigakuteki Katana: Kinetic blade**

**Kage Mane No Jutsu: Shadow binding technique**

**Dorikigakuteki Kanzen'na Bodi Rasengan:Kinetic Full Body Spiral Sphere**


	10. Chapter 10

**Welcome**

**Previously: One of the most anticipated fights between Sakura and Hinata ensues. Naruto also goes against Shikamaru and Neji. Something also seriously goes wrong with Hinata.**

Hinata collapses too the ground holding her chest, "Hinata...what's wrong.".

Hinata screams, unable to control herself. Red chakra slowly starts to form around her.

Sakura couldn't believe what she is seeing.

Hinata lashes out with a blast of chakra that sends Sakura flying.

Naruto suddenly appears in the nick of time to save Sakura from a detrimental crash.

Naruto turns and looks at Hinata that is on all fours.

Hinata dashes out aiming at Sakura.

Naruto in turn charges towards Hinata in an attempt to stop her.

The two hit with a force that sends out a shock wave.

Naruto looks at Hinata, who's eyes has changed, "HINATA! Snap out of it. DON'T LET THAT DAMN FOX WIN!".

Hinata opens her mouth and shoots a chakra blast that sends Naruto flying.

Naruto manages a seal, "Tajuu Kage Bunshin Nu Jutsu!".

He approaches from all sides, but Hinata transforms and instantly takes out all the clones.

Naruto looks at Hinata and sees a miniature Kyubi.

The Kyubi Hinata charges towards Naruto.

Naruto cries out a violent cry, "LEAVE HER THE FUCK ALONE!"

Thousands of chakra strands erupts from Naruto and captures the mini-Kyubi.

The mini-Kyubi Hinata struggles against the the large chakra strands.

Naruto cries out, "HINATA I WILL NEVER LET YOU GOOOO!"

Suddenly everything turns quiet.

Naruto stares at a terrified Hinata, in a room that is a white void.

Hinata is sobbing uncontrollably.

Naruto slowly walks towards Hinata, "Oi, Hinata...you okay?"

Hinata looks up towards Naruto, and leaps to his arms, "Naruto-kun...you are really here?...what's going on?...everything is falling apart around me."

Naruto gives his most comforting smile he could, "Hinata...it is okay. I am here, I won't let that damn fox take you, even if it kills me."

Hinata looks at Naruto with a tear stricken face, "Naruto, you have always been my strength. You never seem to give up even in a hopeless situation. This time I...don't know if you can help..."

Naruto flares up, "Like Hell...you will not give up. I ain't about to give up on you...I never will. I need someone to help me...".

Naruto's eyes starts misting up, "Hinata, I don't think I could live with myself knowing that I let you die...no, it is my fault you have this, this atrocity in you. Now it...it wants to take you away from me..."

Naruto breaks down crying, "HINATA, PLEASE...please don't leave me...".

Hinata looks into Naruto's eyes and sees genuine sincerity.

She lifts her hand towards his face, Naruto instinctively grabs it, "Naruto-kun...thank you."

Back in the real world Hinata starts to revert to her normal self.

She topples forward and Naruto starts dashing towards her and catches her before she hits the ground.

Slowly she wakes up and looks at Naruto who is crying, "Hinata, don't do that to me...you really had me worried there".

Sakura slowly walks towards the couple, "Naruto...I never...take me with you. I don't care anymore. I just don't want to lose another precious person, even if it means becoming an outcast myself.".

Naruto smiles, "I would like you to come with...heck, if Shikamaru and Neji wasn't a bunch of blockheads then I would have liked for them to come too.".

Neji and Shikamaru both appears from the tree line, "You beaten us...both. Naruto...I would like to come with, but someone has too look after the Village."

Neji nods his head, "I, on the other hand, will come with you. Kakashi is the current Hokage, but he isn't running the show. I can't stand it anymore, besides Hinata is still the future air to the Hyuuga family."

Shikamaru looks at Neji's frustrated face, "Naruto I will keep you informed to the best of my abilities. If someone is running in the shadows, then messages would be difficult to send out."

Naruto smiles, "I guess there are still some people who believe in me...Look, Ero-Sennin will take the place of Kaka-sensei. Things might go better if someone like him takes up the position of Hokage."

Shikamaru shakes his head, "No, even if Jiraiya-sama is the new Hokage, it won't change a thing. Someone has immensely more influence than we expected."

Naruto lifts Hinata up and starts walking, "Neji...Sakura...I am to meet an old man in this country. We better get going."

Neji and Sakura both nods their heads, "Right, but first...Hinata was quickly able to overpower me...and from the looks of things, I think you also did a number on both Neji and Shikamaru. Lets get to a tavern or a tea house."

Lucky for them not far down the road they come across a hotel.

Hinata was still unconscious in Naruto's arms.

Neji turns his face from Hinata and looks towards the hotel, "Naruto, she seems...different. What happened?".

Naruto looks at Hinata and then Neji, "Lets first get rooms, then we can talk.".

They speak to the doorman about the prices for rooms, "It will be two thousand ryou.".

Everyone's eyes widens, "Two thousand ryou!".

Sakura looks at everyone then says, "I guess we have no choice. We are all in pretty bad shape here...we have no choice, and with Hinata's condition as it is we shouldn't take chances."

Naruto rummages through his pocket and takes out a frog wallet, "Sakura check how much I have."

Sakura nods and takes the purse.

She quickly starts counting, "About one thousand ryou. I have about four hundred ryou on me. I didn't think we would need more, so I only took the bare amount."

Neji takes out a small roll, "I have about eight hundred.".

Shikamaru quickly gazes at the menu on the counter, "I also have four hundred ryou I carry around for emergency. The prices of food here is also rather steep, but we will at least have something to eat."

They come at the their room and gets a surprise of a lifetime.

There is a bed that could fit ten people on, with all the most luxurious commodities added.

Naruto shakes his head and gently puts Hinata down.

Sakura quickly examines Hinata, "She looks like she has sustained third degree all over her body...I ain't so sharp myself so this could take time. I will ask everyone too leave please...".

All the guys nods, "Naruto, maybe you can tell us what the hell is going on.", Shikamaru says.

Hinata slowly opens he eyes, "Naruto-kun?...".

Sakura looks at Naruto, "His fine...I need to check out your wounds, so go back to sleep."

Naruto grabs his own shirt, in frustration, "Hinata...".

Sakura smiles a comforting smile towards Naruto, "She will be fine, Naruto. Why don't you go get us something to eat."

Neji grabs Naruto by the collar, "Lets go Naruto."

They all sit at a table and quietly looks at each other.

Naruto is the first to speak, "You guys probably want to know what has happened the passed three months."

Both of them nods their heads.

Naruto starts telling them everything, about how Hinata got the Kyubi and them learning the powerful new Jutsu.

Shikamaru rests his head on his hand, "Troublesome, and with the way things are at Konoha...Naruto, you do what must be done...war will be official, so you better move fast. We will require your strength."

Naruto turns to Neji, "I know what you are thinking...Just because she also has some of the Kyubi in her, it doesn't mean you have to fear her. I will find a way to remove that bloody curse from her. I swear that on my of the ninja."

Neji shakes his head, "I know you will...I am more worried about new heir to the Hyuuga clan. If Hinata stays away too long it will probably become Hyuuga Hanabi, Hinata's sister. I don't want that. I will protect the heir to the Hyuuga clan with my life."

Naruto scowls, "We are at war...and you are worried about an heir."

Shikamaru adds, "No, not quite. We are on hostile terms, but also on seize fire. Things are also going to get out of hand with the other countries."

Naruto shakes his head, "How...how did the death of a Hokage did this much damage."

Shikamaru shakes his head, "No, its not just her death. It is someone pulling the strings from behind the shadows. News has spread that Konoha will try and execute a coup d'etat and the other nations."

Naruto lightly tilts his head, "We know that none of us would try that."

Shikamaru ponders, "No, none of us would, but no promises about others. A civil war will also break out if we can't find out who it is."

Naruto frowns, "What!...this is even worse than I thought."

Sakura comes from the stairs, "Everyone, she will be fine...but, Naruto she asked that you go see her first.".

Naruto stands up as Sakura gently places her hand on his chest, "Naruto...I am sorry for causing all this."

Naruto shakes his head, "Sakura, this is no one's fault...only mine. If only I did a better job protecting her."

Sakura looks at him with sorrowful eyes, "Naruto, please stop doing this to yourself. You are not alone...We will help you out. It is a promise of a lifetime."

Naruto remembers the promise he made to Sakura about Sasuke.

Naruto smiles, "Thank you for that."

Naruto continues up the stairs and goes into the door to there room.

Hinata is covered in bandages, "Hinata, you wanted to speak to me?"

Hinata struggles to get up, "Naruto-kun...I am sorry. I couldn't control him."

Naruto shakes his head, and sits on the bed, "Hinata-chan, that fox is hard to control. I am surprised that you were able to suppress him. I don't think I would have been able to do it myself."

Hinata shakes her head, "I had a dream...you were there."

Naruto chuckles, "I could say the same thing."

Hinata struggles to smile, "I meant every word I said. Truth is..."

Hinata coughs, "Oi, Hinata...rest, tell me when you are ready."

Hinata nods, closes her eyes and sleeps.

Sakura, Neji and Shikamaru enters the room with food, "I see she is asleep.", Neji observed.

Naruto looks at the food, "I told her too sleep."

Sakura removes the lid on one of the dishes, revealing ramen.

Naruto's eyes lights up, "No way! ramen...I haven't had that for months."

Sakura's face brightens up, "I knew you would like it. It may not be Ichiraku but it sure is close."

Naruto grabs the plate and starts wolfing it down.

Hinata is woken up by the commotion, "I am sorry, Hinata...couldn't help myself."

Hinata wearily shakes her head, "I don't mind...Neji, tell my father that I am okay."

Neji shakes his head, "I am coming with...I made a promise too myself that I would never let any harm come to you...for the sake of your father."

Hinata asks, "You are on a mission are you not?".

Neji nods, "Yes, but we were never given a time limit."

"So that means even if I go back now I could just say it is part of the mission. We just need to bring Naruto back". Shikamaru adds.

Naruto putts the empty bowl down, "Look, it looks like we are all still tired why don't we get some...".

Naruto surveys the bed then looks at everybody, "Uuhm...sleep."

Naruto blurts out, "This bed is large as the room...I guess we all have to sleep on the same bed?".

Naruto shivers, "Sleeping in the same bed you guys."

Sakura slaps Naruto and sends him flying, "And what is wrong with sleeping in the same bed with me!".

Naruto defensively covers his face, frantically stating, "No, no, no, no, no...I wasn't talking about you but rather the guys."

Sakura snobbishly points her nose into the air.

Everybody squeezes together on the bed, Neji calmly complains, "Naruto...stop fussing so much.".

Naruto violently shakes his head, "There is no way I am gonna sleep between two guys!".

Sakura sighs, "Fine, I will sleep in the middle, you can sleep between Hinata and me.".

Naruto violently blushes, "Between two girls...huhuhuhuhuh...".

Sakura frowns, "Now you are complaining about two girls?"

Naruto frantically nods his head, "Not complaining...uh...uh...just...just new."

Sakura sheepishly shakes her head.

The next morning Naruto wakes up to look directly into Hinata's face who is sleeping soundly.

He feels her breath on his skin, and immediately softens.

A quirky idea dawns on him.

He tries to get out when he notices Sakura's arm is around his waist.

Taken aback, he still tries to squiggle his way out of bed without waking anybody.

He gently lifts the still sleeping Hinata, and walks out the door with her.  
>Naruto looks outside and sees a breathtaking opportunity.<p>

Outside Naruto gently places Hinata on a chair that he could fins outside.

Naruto softly wakes her up and quickly stands behind Hinata and lightly closes her eyes, "Oi...Hinata...Take a look at this."

Hinata is still groggy as Naruto removes his hands.

She is shown a scene that left her speechless.

Flowers as far as anyone could see in a dazzling display. Jasmine flowers in full blossom with a gentle spring breeze colorfully playing with the flowers as they fall.

Hinata tries to breath, "Na...Naruto-kun, where are we?".

Naruto jumps over the seat and sits next to her, "Sakura is going to kill me if she found out. I just had to do something...something different. I ain't good at these things, but I couldn't resist after seeing this."

Naruto turns towards Hinata, "I have always thought you were a weird, quiet, timid girl. I think I even told you that once."

Hinata's head drops.

Naruto continues, "But...I see you are like these flowers. I only saw the one side of you all this time...then that other night in the tavern when I was forced to share a bed with you. I saw something. A true jasmine flower...".

Embarrassed Naruto scratches his head, laughing "That must have sounded real corny."

Hinata couldn't believe what she just heard, "Naruto-kun...do...do...you...like me?", she asked blushing furiously.

Naruto in turn blushes just as hard, "I...uh...maybe.". He cryptically answers and chuckles.

He is surprised to see Hinata passed out before he could finish his sentence, and is slightly disappointed.

Sakura was quietly listening at the back, without knowing it, tears was rolling down her face.

She sagged to her knees, _Is Naruto in love with Hinata?_.

She shook her head, _ain't I in love with Sasuke? Naruto promised that he would bring him back...There I go again, thinking about Naruto._

_Why is he doing this to me, what am I doing wrong._

_Naruto, why do you torture me like this..._

Sakura is in a full cry by now, trying to suppress it.

Naruto hears the quiet crying.

He stands up and starts looking for it.

He sees Sakura crying on the ground with her hands in her face.

Naruto instinctively goes on the defense, "Uh...Sakura...I thought you are sleeping?".

She lazily and tear stricken looks towards Naruto, "Naruto...you bastard."

Naruto reads the situation wrong, "Eh...I didn't know it is that bad. I just thought I would do her some good?".

Sakura shakes her head, "Naruto, you are still as dumb as ever."

Naruto still couldn't read the situation, "Harsh...I will get her to bed.", he mumbles.

Sakura shakes her head again, this time standing up, "Naruto I ain't talking about Hinata. I am talking about you. You play with emotions."

Naruto turn his head in confusion, "Where am I doing that?".

It suddenly dawns upon him, "You are talking about my feeling for Hinata?...I don't know how she will take it. I do like her, more than I should.".

He turns and looks at the sleeping Hinata, her beautiful innocence radiating through.

Sakura looks at Naruto with tears rolling down her face, "Do you love her?"

Naruto is taken aback by the question, "What kind of a question is that...?"

"It is a simple question...Do you love her?", Sakura snaps.

Naruto ponders it for a moment, "Maybe...I think I do. When I am around her, my loneliness disappears. A certain calm falls upon me...I guess that I feel home around her."

Sakura clutches her chest, "How do you feel about me?"

An unexpected mental rock falls on Naruto, "Sakura-chan...what is going on here? I will like you I always have...but, my feelings is strong towards Hinata. It is different with you. Two years is a long time. Things change."

Sakura's face drops.

Hinata was quietly listening to Naruto's words.

She stands when Naruto was finished and walks towards Naruto, "Na-Naruto-kun...do you mean what you are saying?".

Naruto turns around and sees Hinata standing there, "Hinata-chan...How much did you hear?".

Hinata blushes, "I...I was o-only passed out for a second...so, I heard most of it.".

Naruto remained in stunned silence.

Sakura looks at Naruto, "Hinata, I guess you are the better woman for him after all."

Naruto gets a bewildered look, "GIVE ME A BREAK...Hinata, I like you more than you would possibly know. Sakura I never knew you had feelings for me in _that _way. I thought you loved Sasuke."

Sakura sighs, "You said it yourself...Two years can change things."

Naruto turns to Hinata, "There you have the truth, if this changes our relationship...then I am sorry."

Hinata runs towards Naruto and embraces him, "You have no idea how much that means to me."

She tightens the hug, "I always wanted to say the exact same thing...I love you Naruto. I always have."

Naruto couldn't believe what he is hearing, but instead of being frightened of the idea, he takes it with a new face.

He gently lifts Hinata's face to look towards his face, "Now everything makes sense."

He slowly moves forward.

Hinata tenses up.

Sakura immediately turns away.

_We are going to kiss...I am going to kiss Naruto, _thought Hinata.

Their lips connect.

Hinata could barely stand it, she felt like she was going to pass out.

Naruto slowly removes his lips from Hinata's, "Uh...so that is how it feels like with a girl."

Hinata slowly staggers, "I don't feel too...".

Hinata topples into Naruto's arms, "Was it my breath or something...Aagh, what did I do wrong?".

Sakura sighs, "Get her to bed Naruto. I think this is a bit much...for all of us."

Sasuke walks down the dark and gloomy corridor. A man with strange eyes walks up towards him, "Young Sasuke, could you please tell me where I might be able to find your master?"

Sasuke sneers,"He ain't my master. I have no master. I am just training under him."

The man turns his head to the side, "Oh, you know Naruto-kun. I might be able to use you...do you want to become much stronger then you have ever been. The things I have heard is that Naruto is getting much stronger."

Sasuke looks at the man with cold contempt, "I couldn't care less. I will kill my brother and that is it."

Sasuke walks on further as the man spouts on, "Sasuke-kun, I will make you stronger and then make you find your brother faster then this hypocrite Orochimaru. He is probably holding you back for some reason."

Sasuke turns and responds, intrigued, "If you can get me to my brother faster, then I would gladly join your cause. That is to say that you can defeat Orochimaru."

The man gives him an evil, and twisted smile, "Oh, don't worry about that. Orochimaru isn't even a work out for me. You would do well to remember that, young one. You at your full potential isn't even a real threat. Naruto in the other hands, he might be."

The man turns away leaving Sasuke.

Sasuke shakes his head and walks away.

Kabuto walks to see a man walking towards him.

A hole bursts in his chest before he even could see who it is.

The man leisurely walks past the dying Kabuto and opens a door, "Kabuto-san, what do you want this time?".

The man gives a unpleasant smile, "Me? Kabuto?.,..no, the name is Chaos. I am here to make sure you are no threat towards the Bijuu."...

**Epic chapter 10**

**I decided to create a longer chapter.**

**I hope you enjoy it.**

**Please any comments and criticism is welcome.**

**So please review.**

**Thank you for reading.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Welcome**

**Previously:Naruto takes Hinata into the hotel gardens, trying to help her relax. Things turns against(or rather for) Naruto. Sakura confesses to Naruto, but in turn, Naruto confesses he loves Hinata. Hinata and Naruto finally kisses. Chaos approaches Orochimaru, to void his existence.**

Orochimaru chuckles, "You are either brave or very stupid...You really think you can take me on. Don't make me laugh.".

Orochimaru gives a throaty laugh.

Chaos's smile grows even more evil, "I am _the_ Chaos. Binder of the Bijuu and their guardian."

Orochimaru falls silent, "I have read about the energy that binds Bijuu. Konton Jutsu...very interesting, even more so than the Sasuke kid.". Orochimaru laughs maniacally.

"Senei Jashu!", Orochimaru shouts unexpectedly.

Chaos swiftly responds by grabbing the snake that came out of Orochimaru's mouth.

The man laughs hysterically, "_**KONTON AKUMA NO KYUCHAKU**_".

Sasuke sees a bright light bursting from Orochimaru's room, nearly blinding him.

Sasuke hears footsteps from the smoke filled corridor.

Chaos is holding the shriveled body of Orochimaru in his hands, "So much for this legendary Sannin."

He tosses the body towards Sasuke's feet.

Sasuke couldn't believe what he was seeing, "I will give you the power to go kill your brother.", Chaos states.

Sasuke smiles, "Fine, but don't think that I will listen...".

Chaos grabs him by the throat, "I will rid you of all your chakra, and then slowly rip your heart out through your mouth..._boy."._

Sasuke calmly responds with Chidori to his chest.

The man laughs at the futile attempt, "Let me show you how it is really done, Konton Senko!".

The punch blows a holes right trough Sasuke.

Sasuke's face goes bleak, _I can't die now..._After that he blacks out.

Sasuke wakes with a start.

He looks at himself but couldn't find any wounds.

A fire is crackling to his side, "You probably have the capability to fight your own brother...but you aren't even a patch-up too me...boy."

Sasuke cautiously eyes Chaos, "What are you?".

Chaos prods the fire, "Chaos...I am the binding chakra of the Bijuu. I also don't take kindly to insubordination. You don't ever get too talk to me that way...boy. Are we clear?"

Sasuke bites his lower lip, "Ah...fine...sensei."

Chaos smiles, "Now that wasn't so difficult. I guess I will start then."

Chaos pushes his hands into the fire.

The fire's flames goes black, "I noticed something like this in you... Amaterasu. From what I know about this ability is that it consumes the attacked and will burn until nothing is left. Nasty little number. Konton jutsu is in a class all on its own. You ain't a Jinchuuriki. Though I think that the Uchiha clan's ability might help out in bringing forth similar jutsu abilities."

Sasuke remains calm, "If it can make me stronger, then I am all for it...sensei."

Chaos removes his hair from his face, "I will also endow with a small bit of my power. It will allow you to use Konton jutsu to a lesser degree."

chaos stands up and touches Sasuke's forehead, "First though...we will have to get that Mangekyou Sharingan. It will be a painful process, but it beats the other method by killing your best friend."

Sasuke's eyes widens in surprise, "How do you know so much about the Sharingan?".

Chaos gives him maniac's smile, "Kid I have been around since the Rikudou Sennin. The first of the ninja. I am the very essence of his blood. I can only come to being when the Bijuu is under threat. This group called the Akatsuki is threatening that very balance. Now war is also looming."

He chuckles, "I will make sure this war lasts as long as possible, so that I can remain here as long as possible."

He looks at Sasuke with a serious face, "There is one, but I fear that it is now two that can still...stop me. Naruto and Hinata."

Sasuke tries to catch his breath, "Naruto..."

Chaos sighs, "Yes...and that is why I want you to come with me. You have ties with Naruto in the past. I cant really fight a Jinchuuriki. I can only use Taijutsu against them, but you are something else, all together. You can still use Ninjutsu and all the other jutsu because you ain't connected to the Bijuu. This is also the reason why I am giving you only a small bit of my power."

Sasuke starts laughing, "Fine...I will kill my brother, and then help you...All I want is power...sensei."

Black chakra starts flowing from his finger tips into Sasuke, "Lets get started."

Hinata gently wakes up looking at the ceiling of the room they were in._ What a wonderful dream. Me and Naruto kissed._

Naruto looms over Hinata, "You are awake...don't do that. I thought I did something wrong."

Hinata blushes when she sees Naruto, "H...How long have I been out?".

Sakura responds, "Since this morning. When you two where outside.". She avoids eye contact when saying it.

She jerks straight up in bed, "This morning?...I thought that was a dream. Does that mean that we a-actually k-k-k-kissed?".

Naruto tilts his head to the side, "Did I do something wrong? I thought you didn't mind."

Hinata frantically waves her arms, "N-n-n-n-no...I...uuhm...didn't...mind...it."

Sakura leaves the room the instant she finished and slams the door.

Naruto sighs, "I wish that everything could just go the way I plan...This really sucks."

Hinata sighs, "I am sorry Naruto-kun."

Naruto waves it off, "Don't worry about it. How are you feeling we need to get on with our journey?".

Hinata climbs out of the bed and smiles, "I feel fine. Where will we start our search."

Naruto taps his chin, thinking, "I guess the first town we come across. All we have to do is show the clock to old men...I don't like the idea."

Hinata smiles seeing his normal smile returning,

He quickly jumps off the bed, "Well, lets get going."

He gently helps Hinata out of bed.

Hinata lightly staggers, as Naruto catches her, "I am fine...Naruto-kun."

Naruto grabs her by the hand and starts walking, "N-Naruto-kun, I-I am still a bit tired."

Naruto smiles, apologetically , "Sorry, I thought you were good to go. I guess I will take it easy."

She gently hooks in with him, "Let's go."

The exit into the hall and sees the other waiting, "Naruto, I will be going now. I should be able to get back now.", Shikamaru says.

He turns and waves as he leaves.

Naruto walks up towards Neji and Sakura, who in turn, sees them hooked with each other.

A vein pops on Sakura's forehead, "Naruto...where do you want to go from here.", she says crassly.

Neji is confused, replies, "What happened this morning Naruto?"

Naruto scratches the backside of his head, "I ain't really so sure myself. Sakura hates me, and Hinata...well lets just say, it's weird."

Hinata sees the confused look on Neji's face, "Sorry, Neji-san. Me and Naruto had a...moment.".

She blushes at the thought.

Neji calmly replies, "Hinata-sama, remember you are still the Heiress for the Hyuuga family. You should get married within the Hyuuga family...no offense Naruto."

This time Naruto blushes, "Eh, marriage? Who said anything about marriage?".

Hinata too blushes at the idea.

Sakura snaps and punches both Neji and Naruto, with clear force.

Both of them is severely dazed by the unexpected attack, "Sakura-chan...w-why did you do that?", Hinata replies in surprise.

Sakura turns her face towards Hinata., "They were spouting on about marriage and stuff!".

Steaming, she turns and storms out.

Hinata raises her hand but lets it go, after which she decided just to follow her.

Both Neji and Naruto rubs their faces, "Naruto, I don't know how you can get along with her.".

Naruto cheerfully smiles, "I have been with her since the academy. You get used to it."

Both Neji and Naruto goes outside and finds Hinata and Sakura quietly talking, all of their equipment packed and ready.

Everybody takes their respective bags and puts them on their back, "Okay, I probably didn't tell you guys where we are going next. Truth be told we ain't so sure ourselves. We only have a old man to go on, by the name of Manabu."

Neji calmly asks, "So we are off to the first town? What makes this man so special?".

Naruto shrugs, "Don't really know. Ero-Sennin says I have to get elemental training from him. I guess you guys can also benefit from it."

Neji smirks, "I guess, but I can't see how that will benefit a Hyuuga. We have always relied on our chakra and soft-touch combat abilities."

Naruto makes a face, "You Hyuuga really have no freaking life. Why don't you live a little...".

Neji could only manage a small smile.

Sakura intervenes, "Can we get a move on already?".

Naruto makes an acknowledging movement in the air, "We're coming, we're coming."

As they start to walk, they notice someone injured in the road.

Sakura instinctively reacts.

When they arrive they see a young child that had burn marks covering his body.

Sakura examines the wounds.

The others quickly join Sakura, "He has suffered thirds degree burns over his body, but that isn't the main concern here. Dehydration is."

Naruto grabs a bottle of water from his back pack, "Neji, check for any burning houses."

Neji already had his Byakugan activated, "So much for the first town...it is in ruins. I also see a whole lot of bodies...Naruto, nobody seems to have survived."

Naruto starts his dash towards the town.

Neji calls behind him, but Naruto doesn't respond.

Sakura looks at Neji's frustration, "He is always like this. You should know by now. The kind of things I appreciate about him."

Neji shakes his head, "That isn't the problem I have. The enemy is still there. I don't recognize their forehead bands. They aren't from any country that I know of."

Hinata immediately dashes after Naruto.

Sakura gives Neji a warning look, "They both are very strong. You should know that. Though, you should probably help them out. I will stay behind, and look after him.".

Naruto bursts into the town, just to be surprised by three armed assailants.

Naruto removes his Katana and parries the first.

Blue chakra strands erupt out of the blade, grabbing the other two.

Hinata leaps over Naruto and fends of more enemies, but more and more just keeps coming.

Hinata and Naruto stands back against back..

Large blue strands appears around them, "Dorikigakuteki Rasen Kaiten. Naruto, Hinata style"

Large sphere ball, followed by beans of chakra rips through everybody around them.

Neji sees the spectacle and couldn't believe it, _They really have become amazingly strong, but this is ridiculous._

Neji drops smoothly alongside them, "I wanted to warn you about the enemy, but I guess that wasn't necessary. Naruto, remind me never to become your enemy. Hinata-sama, you have truly become the next Heiress of the Hyuuga clan."

Hinata brims with pride, "Thank you Neji-san."

Naruto smiles at the side, "Why do you think I like her so much, but this isn't the time for sentimentalities. We have to figure out who did this."

All of them nods their heads.

Sakura finally arrives at the scene with the boy on her back.

Everything is destroyed, buildings is wrecked with fire everywhere.

She finds the rest of the team examining a bunch of bodies, "What are you guys doing?"

Naruto looks at Sakura and replies, "Trying to find something about them that could tell us where they are from."

Neji removes a scroll from one of the fallen and opens it.

His eyes grows wider in fear, "Naruto...who the hell in the Chaos Country. They speak of you possibly knowing who it might be. Let me read it: The nine tail Jinchuuriki has been spotted on the road towards Whirlpool country. Their names are Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuuga Hinata. They should be able to tell that you are from Hidden Village Chaos. So be very careful. They should be killed by any means necessary."

Naruto's eyes widens, "Chaos...so he actually established a country. This is far worse then expected."

Naruto bites his thumb and forms a few seals, "Kuchiyose No Jutsu."

A small green frog appears, "Neji, give me the message."

Neji tosses it over towards Naruto.

Naruto writes extra words on the message.

Naruto fastens it in the back of the toad, "Be quick. It is very urgent."

The frog nods and disappears in a cloud of smoke.

"Ooh, it seems that even this large a group couldn't succeed."

Al of them looks around to see who it is, and what they saw chilled Hinata and Naruto.

**Freaking chapter 11**

**Hope you like this. Please review and comment.**

**I really appreciate the support.**

**Terms: Konton Akuma No Kyuchaku:refer to chapter one**

**Senei Jashu:Hidden Shadow Snake Hands**

**Chidori:Thousand Birds**

**Konton Senko:refer to chapter 3**

**Amaterasu:Goddess Of The Sun**

**Mangekyou Sharingan:Kaleidoscope Copying Wheel Eye**

**Sharingan:Copying Wheel Eye**

**Dorikigakuteki Rasen Kaiten:Kinetic Sphere Revolution**


End file.
